Dinner With Me
by r-nica
Summary: /KxH/ What should be a group dinner ends up for two as Hiromi asks the guys to escort her to a free dinner at a restaurant. SHE thinks it's just dinner with a friend. HE thinks he's just returning her a favor. Well they both thought WRONG.
1. INVITING :: Things That Have To Go

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, the first thing I would do is to show a _lot_ of signs of Kai and Hiromi falling for each other. Scratch that, make them a canon pair. But since I'm making a fanfic out of it, it's obvious that I don't. Damn.

**First and foremost: This is a Kai x Hiromi fic. If you are Kai or/and Hiromi haters, hate them as a pair, and/or against even just the mere thought of Kai falling in love, you still have the chance to go back and not read this fic. Otherwise, proceed. **

**MY FIRST SEQUEL! This fic must be one of the trickiest, if not the most, of all the fics I've written. Originally it was meant as a long oneshot in sole romance form but since I decided to be merciless to Kai, it was extended to a few chapters. If you haven't read the prequel, **_Of All The Presents_**, then this is obviously a SPOILER, believe me, and this would be more appreciated if the prequel were read first (don't worry, it's only a oneshot work). Anyway. Personally I don't believe in romance overnight but the pairing is Kai x Hiromi, I just couldn't resist.**

**Rei: I wouldn't really call it _overnight_, TC. It could have started even before this began without any of us being conscious enough about it.**

**Hmm… Maybe so. Thank you, Rei. What would I do without you?**

**Rei: Simple. You won't have this fic to begin with. I'm the only one who can convince Kai to cooperate anyway.**

**(Isn't it more like forcing to?) It's also a challenge to make sure Kai remains in character here since he isn't shown in the series showing an open romantic side (if a romantic side officially exists in him). If he seems OOC, I'm so sorry for that (and I should say now it was _really_ hard to write about him here) but hey, when it comes to such feelings, we tend to act not our usual selves, ne? Besides, his character in 2002 is different from that in the first season. I mean, the guy actually smiles sometimes.**

**Behold, my brain's product of overexposure to jazz during dinner. And last but not the least, this is dedicated to all KxH fans out there. Hope you like it. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

DINNER WITH ME

CHaPtEr 1

* * *

"I see." Hiromi bowed before the bearded man. "Thank you very much, sir."

"You're very welcome. Oh, and miss?" he added just before she headed toward the door of the restaurant. When Hiromi stopped to look at him, he threw her a friendly wink. "Try your best to make it. Trust me, you wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

The chocolate-haired girl returned the gesture with a smile. "I will." Finally leaving the huge door behind her, she paused for a while and brought out a piece of hard paper from her pocket. A few more seconds of contemplating and she was already starting to walk back home.

"Well? How did it go?" Kyouju tried to catch up with her.

"I got to talk to the manager."

"The manager? But I thought you said it's the owner who is the friend of your mom's. Never mind that, I'm getting confused again because you were talking fast earlier… Let's see if I got this straight: That ticket is for dinner, right?"

"A _free_ dinner at the Aquose Cavern this Saturday night to be more precise." Hiromi cast one last glance at the disappearing form of the huge restaurant behind her. "My mom and I dined there just last Sunday when we received this thing at the end of the meal. She'll be busy this Saturday so she passed it to me instead. I didn't know the full details of this dinner…"

"So you stopped by today to ask the owner who happened to be a friend of your mom's," Kyouju concluded for her.

"I'll paraphrase that. The owner is friends with _everyone_ here**.** Too bad she was out so I got the manager instead."

"And what did he say?"

"I don't know why but I found out that all the customers who ate there last Sunday received the same thing. And he told me to try to make it because I wouldn't want to miss it for the world. The dinner is _free_, Kyouju. You don't see large restaurants offer that every day. It would be such a waste if I don't go there." Now for the real problem. "If I were to invite someone to accompany me, that's minimum of one, maximum of three."

"That's not a problem, Hiromi-san." Kyouju offered a smile. "Any of us will gladly take you to that dinner."

Hiromi let out a sigh. "That's what I'm worried about." She hated leaving out any members of the BBA Team. They were good friends with her, and the thought of asking only three out of five made her feel strange as though she were betraying the other two. And it was already Tuesday afternoon today…

On the other hand, she could just choose not to go… _I can't do that. The food is unbelievably great so I can't imagine throwing the ticket away. Maybe I can find someone to pass this on. _But if she would do that, then she would be playing the role of an ungrateful daughter. _I really want to go but… _

The small boy seemed to read her thoughts. "You know, Takao would never say no to you about this one. For him, this would be the perfect opportunity."

"Takao?" _Of course,_ she thought, realizing what Kyouju meant. Where there was food, especially a _free_ one, the energetic Japanese champion was never far. "You're right. There's no way Takao will refuse me." Finding the idea not so bad, she thought of her other kind male friends and finally found herself relaxing instead. They would understand no matter whom she picked. "Hey, Kyouju, would you like to come too?"

"I can't." Kyouju looked apologetic. "My mom will be having a reunion with her old friends at our ramen shop this Saturday night too. But my father sprained his ankle really bad this morning so, as you can guess, I have to fill out for him and help my mom twice as much until Saturday."

"Oh… I'm sorry for your father." Hiromi sighed again. "You know what? I really wish I could take you all to that dinner. I bet we would have fun eating at the Aquose Cavern together."

"Well, it can't be helped." Kyouju shrugged. "But it's only Tuesday today and the dinner is on Saturday."

"Yeah…"

Thank goodness there were still a few days for her to make up her mind.

* * *

"I've got news for you, Hiromi-san, but you won't like it." Kyouju stood next to Hiromi's desk the following morning. Only a few of their classmates were inside the classroom since class wouldn't start for the next twenty minutes. "It looks like Takao won't be able to make it to dinner after all."

Hiromi jerked her head. "What? How come? I just talked to him on the phone last night and he agreed." She could still recall bits of her conversation with the navy-haired boy, although it had been punctuated with a few sneezes… _Okay, a lot of sneezes_, she amended. _He sounded quite awful last night… Don't tell me— _

"I went to the dojo early this morning to give Rei the upgrade I was planning for Driger because, as you know, I'll be busy with the ramen shop. But when I got there, I found out that Takao's running a fever. Obviously he won't be coming to class today…"

"And to dinner too." Hiromi slightly frowned, already seeing the frame of logic. "And even if he manages to get the fever down, I don't think his grandfather will allow him to leave until he fully recovers or else the fever might relapse."

"I'm afraid so. Takao hates every second of it. He keeps on ranting, or rather trying to, on how he couldn't blade because of it. The only thing he's grateful for about the whole situation is that he won't be able to go to school."

"Typical." Hiromi rolled her reddish-brown eyes yet despite herself felt sorry for her sick friend. _If Takao weren't sick…_ A vision of Takao endlessly pigging out on the free food right in front of Hiromi inside the restaurant full of gaping strangers flashed in her mind, and she found herself wrinkling her nose. Oh yes, she could _just_ imagine him yelling at the waiter to bring out plate after plate _after_ plate…

She shook her head at the image, at the same time marveling at herself on how she could see the bright side of her problems. Then a better solution presented itself before her. "Hey, why don't we visit Takao after school? I want to talk to Rei too; he can replace Takao and then Max and Kai can go with us too."

"I'm sure Rei would love to accompany you but unfortunately he's going back to China tomorrow."

"Tomorrow already?" Hiromi nearly stood up. Was it her or was she suddenly being deserted by everyone? "But I thought he'll be seeing his old friends next Monday. I mean, they'll be together for a month or two, right?"

"Well, that's what I thought too. Rei himself doesn't want to leave yet until Takao gets well because he feels like he's abandoning Takao at his time of need after lodging there for a long time for free. But Mao, one of his closest friends, had been so persistent about him meeting her immediately that Rei couldn't do anything about it."

"Oh," she said slowly. "I see." _Rei has always been nice to me, such a gentleman. But if he's not available either… _She could see only two other people left. _But Kai isn't even in town._ And that left only one more person.

"Thanks for letting me know, Kyouju. I'll just ask Max after school."

* * *

That afternoon Hiromi almost felt like not going at all. Trying to distract herself, her foot kicked the shore of the beach every now and then but so far her effort was a failure. Why was everybody busy when it was her turn to get a favor from him?

_"I'm sorry, Hiromi-chan. I really want to go with you but my parents and I will be out for the entire weekend. I haven't seen Mama in months so we're going to have a family bonding for that. I wish I could go but this trip has been planned weeks ago." _

Even though Max had been sincerely apologetic an hour ago, it didn't change the fact that Hiromi felt down. But who was she to blame the guys? It wasn't like she had control over them. Their lives didn't revolve around hers and she knew that.

_I just wish someone would accompany me on Saturday._ A wistful look accompanied the thought as she recalled how she had a good time with her mom last week. They had dined at the Aquose Cavern only once, and it was one of the rare times Hiromi had spent on eating inside a good restaurant. Her mother had always told her how more practical it was to eat home-cooked meals and packed lunches than similar meals with much heavier and sometimes unreasonable prices. Of course, compared to the other restaurants, the Aquose Cavern offered more affordable and delicious food but Hiromi had realized how much she had fallen in love with its cozy ambiance at first sight.

But now it looked like it was over for her. She could just imagine the pairs or groups of happy people who would dine there… And she would just be sitting there all alone, eating her dinner silently, hearing the murmurs of strangers having a great time together while she…

Hiromi sighed to herself. She would rather not go to that dinner than spend the whole night torturing herself like that just for not having a partner with her.

_Unless… Kai would go with me… _

Yeah, right. Such a far-fetched idea that was. Kai was her last remaining option but he wasn't even here. In fact, Hiromi hadn't seen him in weeks after his reunion with Yuuya because they had returned to their school. _It has been two months or so since the last time I saw him… What are the chances that he's back?_ And even if Kai _were_ back, a really big _if_, why would he agree to something like escorting her to some dinner on Saturday night? It wasn't even his thing.

Something at the back of her mind pulled back the strings of that last thought. What _made_ her think that it wasn't even his thing? How could she even know that?

_It's just it seems to be something he would least likely do… But then again, how many times had I misjudged him? _

Oh, plenty of times. The first time she met Kai, well, she had thought of him as a rude jerk. After all, he _had_ completely ignored her after being introduced by Takao while he, on the other hand, had never bothered to even give his own name. Hiromi even had her own suspicions about him, all along never being able to understand how someone as silent and aloof as Hiwatari Kai could be friends with a boisterous and open guy like Kinomiya Takao. It didn't make any sense. Kai had never seemed to pay the slightest attention to her or even look in her direction. Like she wasn't even around.

At least, that was her first impression. And now Hiromi knew how always unreliable first impressions were.

She had been happy to know that the guys had decided to follow her MG core training schedule but had been greatly surprised learning that Kai, of all people, had given her work a chance. What had been even more surprising was that he had been the _first_ to do so. And during their moments of being trapped inside that island and she had decided to go to the lighthouse… Who would have known that he would volunteer to go with her and Kyouju? That had been one of the last things she had expected. And she had thought a more likely guy like Rei or Max would offer company. Had she judged Kai so wrongly?

_The answer is a one hundred percent _yes_, Hiromi. A hard _yes_ to the core,_ her mind answered for her. _For crying out loud, he saved you twice already. And if that's not enough proof, then I don't know what is._ Hiromi stared at the enormous body of water before slowly closing her eyes as memories flashed right before her mind's eye. Her hand leaning against the wall of rocks as she walked the narrow path… a sound of a sudden explosion… huge boulders falling from above… and Kai shielding her body with his own just to protect her… and his slightly soft gaze at her… his gloved hand reaching out to assist her reach the top of the barrier of stone… Even when she finally opened her eyes, all she could see was how Kai had grabbed her wrist just in time before she could fall down to the deep sea, her possible deathbed.

Would a big-time jerk risk his life trying to save a girl like that if he really didn't care? Hiromi hated basing her opinions about people on their exterior masks, especially when she herself had claimed to Takao once how good of a judge of character she was. It made her feel somehow superficial, not exactly a pleasant sensation. _I already had done a good job on Takao and his zeal for beyblading and look how wrong I'd been. But I was even more wrong when I couldn't see how he and Kai could be friends._

Whether or not she could accept it to herself, she had always found Kai intriguing from the start. Despite herself thinking before what a rude person he was, at the same time he had that mysterious air on that wasn't just because of his undeniable good looks.

But most of all, even up to now she found it intriguing how Kai could seldom talk to her yet could protect her at the most unexpected times. Was that the thing that had drawn Hiromi into wanting him to be her friend? Was that why she had willingly discarded her previous judgments about him once she found out he wasn't such a bad guy after all? Who was Kai? As his friend, she shouldn't be asking herself that for she supposedly should know him by now.

But during Kai's birthday about two months ago, Hiromi had realized that she really _didn't_ know Kai completely. If she hadn't seen how deeply affected he had been by Yuuya's condition, she wouldn't have been moved on seeing a more expressive caring side of him. Enough to earn a platonic hug from her.

But it didn't exactly help that an unexplainable thing had also occurred back then. That in full honesty that she had intended to give Kai only a friendly hug, the fact that something not platonic like noting the feeling of his firm chest and broad shoulders had happened enough to weird her out. That the memory of her deed had kept distracting her after Kai's departure. As strange as it sounded, that little help she had done for him gave her satisfaction and made her, well, feel closer to him than before. Even if he didn't feel the same way.

Now why did she feel a little stab of hurt upon realizing that?

_No, I'm not the least bit hurt! Why should I be? I'm happy for him and that's final! Helping him was the least I could do for him after saving me more than once. _Forcing the nagging thought all the way to the back of her mind, she tried to exert the stress of her current problem.

A sudden breeze blew away the ticket from her fingers, and she tried to catch it before it could drift somewhere else. Her eyes trained on the flying hard paper, she didn't realize her foot had stepped on a nearby rock by accident, and it was too late to stop herself from tripping.

But before her body could make contact with the sand, Hiromi felt something grab her wrist and pull her back just hard enough for her to regain her balance at the very last minute. It was then that she realized the thing that had grabbed her was in fact a human hand—a warm and strong one—belonging to a guy wearing a loosely arranged red tie over the loose collar of his long white shirt. From the navy-green jacket that he was carrying over his shoulder with his other hand and the Walkman hanging on his belt, he seemed to be a student from a prep school. "Um, thank you…" she said softly.

"You look so surprised."

At the sound of that familiar voice, Hiromi did a double take at the stranger who had saved her from humiliation, eyes widening. "K—_Kai_? You're…"

"Wearing my school uniform? It's a school day." Kai's smirk showed mild amusement at Hiromi's stunned expression. Nonetheless he didn't laugh at her for that obvious lack of recognition he received from her.

"I—didn't—I really didn't recognize you! You look… different." For some reason, _astonishingly attractive_ first entered her mind but she managed to stop herself. It was certainly new to her how appealing she found him without the usual blue shark fin marks on his face, plus the stud on his left ear, which added to his charm… _Okayyyy… Stop it. I should be immune to his good looks by now, right? _"What's up? Your school's outside the town, isn't it? How come you're here?"

"No classes for us until next week. A side of the school building is under repair after it burned last night. Plus this morning the ceiling and roof of some of our classrooms collapsed."

"Oh no! You weren't hurt?" Now when did her mouth act like it had a life of its own instead of her mind being in charge? "I mean, no one got hurt, right?" At Kai's nod, she smiled. "So you'll be staying here again in the meantime?" Wait. Why was he still holding her wrist?

"I don't know. I might crash at Kinomiya's place should I stay here." Kai must have noticed Hiromi's gaze on his hand still on her wrist for he suddenly dropped it like a hot mug of chocolate and dug his hand into the pocket of his pants.

As her hand fell on her side, she stared at it, wondering why the feeling of Kai's warm skin still lingered. _Kai—oh, I forgot!_ "I'll be back in a sec!" Turning around, she ran to retrieve the ticket, which fortunately had landed on dry sand. _Just the distraction I need, _she thought gratefully, heading back to her former spot.

Kai settled down on the sand while Hiromi seated herself just a few inches away, hugging her knees. _Come on, Hiromi, Kai's finally here. Just say it! It shouldn't be that hard! _ She turned to Kai but cast her gaze down the moment they made eye contact, her heart pumping harder than usual against her ribcage. Why was she suddenly feeling nervous? The fact that this was her first time to ask Kai a favor, scratch that, _anything_, didn't exactly ease her discomfort any better.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of green. She looked at it, realizing it was Kai's school jacket—and he was handing it to her, although his focus was on the water.

"Your legs."

"Huh?" What did he mean by that? A slight frown, and then Hiromi scanned her surroundings. Then she felt a mount of irritation when she caught sight of a guy not so far away staring at the exposed limbs below her white skirt and quickly snatched the green garment to conceal them. Turning to the stranger, she fixed him a what-are-you-staring-at glare and was about to give the equivalent vocal message when he got it, backed out and then walked away. Finally she turned to the teen next to her. "Um, thanks, Kai."

"Hn."

Hiromi gazed at him closely, watching and wondering how the feather-light breeze could toy Kai's soft smoke-colored bangs with ease to the point of dishevelment. _Wow, he's being nice to me. Maybe I can have a good chance of him saying yes. _

_But what if he says no? Or even worse… what if he laughs at me? _ Hesitation froze her mouth at first but then she set herself to be determined. _Come on, Hiromi! You won't know until you try!_ "Kai, can I ask you a favor?" She pulled out the ticket and handed it to him before she could lose her nerve.

Kai inspected the ticket first, then looked up at her. Still silent.

It was now or never. Hiromi took a deep breath, letting the words flow out in a rush. "It's for a free dinner at the Aquose Cavern this coming Saturday night. I got it last week and I was hoping I could invite you to go with me."

His face gave away nothing but his eyes shifted in surprise. Apparently it was sudden news for him, not to mention he himself as an unlikely candidate.

"It's supposed to be a group dinner but the other guys couldn't make it," she added quickly. "Takao's sick, Rei's leaving tomorrow, and Max and Kyouju will be busy this Saturday too. But if you don't want to go, it's okay, really. I understand." Then she mentally kicked herself for even saying the last two statements; now she might lose her chance to get her escort. _Okay, here it comes. He's going to refuse. I just know it._

A minute of silence. "I'll be there."

Auburn eyes blinked, and Hiromi's head shot up. "Wha…?" Did she just hear him right?

"I said, I'll be there."

It was all Hiromi could do not to hug him out of too much happiness, so she restrained herself, forcing her arms to wrap themselves around her legs. It was _really_ hard to maintain the restraint. "Thank you very much, Kai!" She didn't know what his reasons were for agreeing but who cared? And so what if the other guys couldn't make it? At least Kai was available and that was just enough for her. A dinner with one of her male friends.

Now if only she could answer herself what she was still doing here with Kai now that her business with him for today was done already.

* * *

The sun was starting to set but Kai wasn't paying attention, wondering what the heck made him agree to that dinner in the first place. It certainly wasn't his style; it had never been and even up to now, it still remained like that. His Saturdays were usually nothing but continuous beyblade training, occasionally interrupted by beybattle challenges out of nowhere by champion wannabes, or simply just being alone whenever he wasn't with the BBA Team or Yuuya. So again the question, why? Out of boredom? No way. Not in the mood to meet his other dorm mates' faces? Maybe. Out of pity? More probably.

But was that it?

An image of Hiromi's face flashed before him and then it all became clear to him. Her earlier expression before he gave his answer was one about to be crushed with disappointment, like she was expecting him to say no. It was weird but although he knew he had every right to turn her down, he didn't want to see her like that.

Whether he would like to believe it or not, Hiromi was a friend of his. Close or not, a friend nonetheless. And Kai didn't have much of those; even though he had found the value of friendship among other things, it would certainly take a _lot_ to earn his respect, let alone his trust. And Hiromi had earned the first; she was just earning the second one now. After all, even though much of her devotion was for the benefit of the entire team, her help could touch Kai's personal life like the way she had brought him out of his wrong decision to quit beyblading for good just because he had lost Suzaku to ZO. It had been a great loss for him but Hiromi's words made him realize how much he had let only a single loss cage him from reclaiming justice in the form of Takao. For Kai was a phoenix of his own fire, and as that phoenix he should rise again from the ashes of defeat. His friend had indirectly reminded him of that.

It was also Hiromi who had been the path for salvaging his friendship with Yuuya. If it hadn't been for her successful attempt during Kai's birthday, he would still be stabbing himself over and over to death by that inescapable dagger called guilt and a sharper sword named fear. The life inside him would had been gone at school, at Takao's dojo, at the river, anywhere he went. But Hiromi had noticed that beforehand, and since no one else could shake some sense into him, she had pulled Yuuya out of his own version of abyss so that Yuuya in turn could pull Kai out of his and forge a new friendship with him.

He had told himself that one day he was going to repay her for it. Whether he liked it or not, he owed her that much. And agreeing to this dinner that she seemed eager to go to might be the best and earliest way to return the favor. Kai wasn't exactly used to the idea of him owing a person something, so the quicker the repayment, the better. He would just go with her to that restaurant, eat, go back to wherever he was going to stay at and in time forget that he had done something he had never imagined doing even once. Besides, if he waited for her to come up with another favor, this time it might be something he couldn't handle.

But attached to the act of returning that favor was another reason. A reason Kai refused to acknowledge at first for its absurdity until he saw its potential as a means of solving his odd problem. After the start of a refreshed friendship with Yuuya, everything had gone well for Kai at school. He had been back on the normal track of his life again. And this time with Yuuya for a friend, nothing had gone out of place.

At least at first.

Then the strange thing had begun to happen. For the next weeks, every time he saw Yuuya, talked to him, had any form of interaction with him, it had been always Hiromi he saw in his mind. Although he hadn't completely understood why, he hadn't been really bothered at first because he had assumed being constantly reminded of the brunette was due to her association with the deed she had done for him concerning Yuuya. After all, without Hiromi, he would still be drowning in guilt today.

But for the last two weeks, even without seeing or interacting with Yuuya, he had found his thoughts still dwelling on Hiromi, which still up to now he didn't know why. He didn't find it comfortable that he was thinking about someone so often, which was ridiculous especially if that someone was a person he usually didn't see and never spent that much mental energy on before. Regarding Yuuya, at least Kai knew exactly what made him do so. But with this case about Hiromi… he didn't. He had managed to erase her from his mind from time to time but his success had only been momentarily.

But now he had found a good solution for that, and the more thought he gave it, the more sense it made. Agreeing to this dinner that would return the favor would get his self rid of whatever weird attachments he felt he had with Hiromi. When the job was accomplished, they would be even, and Kai was in the hopes of getting her out of his head because he believed it was the attachment that brought the thoughts along with it in the first place. What was happening to him was just a bad case of being in great debt to someone.

Silence reigned over them for minutes. Not that Kai minded it at the very least. His main reason for coming to the beach was to be alone for a while—have some time to himself, as Rei would put it—before meeting up with his teammates again. Definitely he didn't expect to find Hiromi, let alone get invited to dinner with her. But now that the invitation was done, Kai was left dwelling on his own thoughts while she was lost in her own world. And judging by the way she gazed at the warm colors the sun was reflecting on the vast water, that world seemed to be a happy one. She didn't even seem to notice anything else, not even her dark-brown hair being tousled by the light wind, making it fuller than before. It seemed longer now than the last time he saw her, and in a way it even suit her better.

He did _not_ just notice that. He did _not_.

Then a nagging thought entered his head. Mentally frowning at himself, Kai pulled out the Walkman hanging on his belt by its clip, plugged the earphones and pressed the PLAY button. Hard rock music pulsated through his ears for a few minutes but soon barely registered into his mind. Turning up the volume, he tried concentrating on the lyrics but ended up almost growling out loud. Great. Even his Walkman was failing to distract him.

"Is something wrong?"

He decreased the volume to a more comfortable range and turned to see Hiromi's face showing a trace of slight concern. Good question. Not only was he failing to ignore the thought of why he had held her wrist longer than he should, his actions were starting to be easily read. It would be better for him not to answer Hiromi's question, and he made a point of it by staring at the small waves before him.

"Oh." Hiromi fell silent for a while. Then she opened her mouth to say something but then shut it and stared at the sand instead.

Although his face gave away nothing, Kai mentally frowned. Obviously something was going on in Hiromi's mind. And he was actually starting to become bothered as well?

_Damn it._

"Hey," Hiromi spoke finally, brightening up a little. "Could I listen to that stuff?"

"You might not like it." Kai accompanied his reply with a smirk.

"Oh, come on," she persisted. "How will I know if I don't try?"

For a while he considered. "All right. But don't come crying to me if your ears get shattered."

The breeze came just in time as Hiromi leaned toward him to reach for the nearest earphone. And somehow Kai managed to ignore that sudden awareness of soft tips of rich brown locks unknowingly caressing his left cheek while watching Hiromi plug the piece to her ear to listen to the music they were sharing. After about six seconds or so, she began to wince, and then visibly cringed before willingly removing the earphone.

"I hate it."

"Told you so." Kai smirked again.

"Maybe I can find something tolerable if you give me the control. No. I bet I _can_ find something tolerable."

"You're only going to lose." Still he pressed STOP to give her the Walkman and found himself hearing pop, then jazz, then hard rock, then _very_ old traditional music—Kai nearly cringed—as Hiromi continued switching stations, still undecided. Finally she stopped, listened carefully for about one minute and then shot him a triumphant look.

"Told you so." She even copied his smirk as she handed him the rest of the set.

But as he took it from her, their fingers grazed each other by accident, sending Kai an unexpected jolt of electricity that passed through him. Slightly stiffening, he looked up just in time to catch the dark flecks in her eyes.

Dark flecks in her eyes?

What the _hell_?

Hiromi's eyes widened slightly. Suddenly pulling her hand away, she took the jacket off her legs and stood up quickly. "I just remembered I have to be home early today," she said hastily, returning the outer clothing to its owner. "Thanks again for this, Kai. I'll just meet you outside the restaurant, okay? The details are written in the ticket. If you have any conflict or something, Takao or Kyouju has my number." Then she picked up her school bag and ran off without another word.

The lone figure watched the girl leave before turning to his fingertips that made contact with her. _Hiwatari Kai, what's _your_ problem today?_ First those distracting nonstop thoughts about her, then noting even the slightest detail about her, and now— He stared at his hand. And now this. Where all these bizarre stuff were coming from, he wasn't sure, but he knew one thing.

They had to go.

* * *

In her rush to leave the beach, Hiromi didn't take notice where she was going. It wasn't until she slowed down past a beyblade shop when she realized how far she was already. Finally her feet stopped, drained of energy from too much fast movement, and she took her time to catch her breath. What was she even running from, anyway?

Going to the shop, she leaned against the wall to rest and idly watched a few beybladers come out of the door as they talked. Hiromi's eye was caught by the shoulder-length blue hair of one person but immediately shifted the gaze somewhere else, just in case that person found out that she was wondering about the latter's gender. _Must be a guy._ But the guy didn't notice her for he was busy staring at the small package in his hands.

"What is it, Suzuka? Don't tell me you don't like your new attack ring. That was the best of what they have." His companion, a big guy, studied him.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Yeah? What about?"

"I was just remembering… We used to step on those beyblades we forced the others to give up. Of course they had to since they lost and it was fun and all but still. Sounds stupid to bring it up, I know."

"Ah. Going back to the old days. But that was, what, more than a year ago? We used to be Shell Killers back then. And Hiruta hadn't betrayed us yet."

"Oh, him." Their other companion, a small guy wearing a hat, rolled his eyes. "I couldn't believe his nerve to turn his back on us but good thing he's gone already. It's not like he's the most vital part of our group."

Suzuka nodded. "He's not but Kai-sama—no, Kai—is. Or should I say, was. I mean, let's face it. We can take on any beyblader we want but the Shell Killers aren't really Shell Killers without him. It's just not the same."

Hiromi was startled, mentally frowning. Did he just say Kai?

"And not as enjoyable as it used to be," the large guy agreed. "I haven't challenged anyone in months, can you believe that? I guess I got used to it. I don't even feel like bullying anyone for his beyblade. If he hadn't left us…"

Bullying anyone for his beyblade? _Anymore_?

"Maybe we just became too dependent on him that we just couldn't function well enough to continue. No surprise why we dissolved. Do you think he will still come back to us?"

"Fat chance." The midget snorted. "I doubt he still remembers us now. You know what? Why don't we just go and finish that beybattle we started this morning? I still want to see how Suzuka loses."

The blue-haired guy smirked. "Dream on. You'll eat your words, Tukuba." Then he walked away, followed by his two companions.

Hiromi stared after them, recalling the recent exchange of words. For a long time, she thought about it, then began walking home. _Must be some other Kai. _

* * *

The full moon was shining at its brightest against the deep blue sky studded with gems of twinkling light. A few light fleeting clouds drifted by as Kai stepped into the lot before the Aquose Cavern.

_"But at least you'd be doing something worthwhile tonight other than beyblading. Just relax and have fun, Kai-san. Don't forget to seat her at the very least, okay?" _

Aside from the rest of the BBA Team, Yuuya was the only person who knew about the dinner thing. Not that Kai had been good at hiding it from him. Either that or his friend had this sixth sense about him that could catch him off guard.

_"What? _No_ flowers? You can't be serious!" _

_Kai nearly hissed at Yuuya's raised voice, and Yuuya hushed, apparently remembering his friend's intolerance for unwanted attention. "For someone who's a complete beyblade nut, you sure seem like you have an experience about this." _

_"Not really. Before I started studying here, my parents used to go out on occasions like this. I guess I'm just a good observer. But really, Kai-san. You can't go to a date without flowers." _

_"It's __just_ _dinner. Hiromi had no one else to take her there." _

_"Of course." Yuuya had that innocent smile on but to Kai it had been as though he were suggesting something else. "As you say, Kai-san." _

_Kai had glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_"Nothing." At Kai's hard stare, he had put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. It just happens that I think she's pretty cool and nice based on the way she helped us before. You normally don't see that kind of person every day. Maybe if I get to know her better, I think I'll like her." _

_Kai had crossed his arms, ignoring the unexpected twinge of discomfort he had felt. "Why?" _

_Yuuya had looked surprised. "Why not? I don't think someone like her is hard to like as a friend. So," he had begun again casually. "You sure you won't change your mind about the flowers?" _

_"Yuuya, get to the point." _

_His friend had sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that it's just my observation but it's not impossible that you might…" He had seemed to be choosing his words carefully while trying to get away from Kai's glare. "…like… her… in a different… way." _

_"Different." Kai had felt weird, knowing fully well what the other boy had exactly meant. "What are you getting at?" _

_"I only said it was just a possibility. You've been acting weirdly ever since you came back last Wednesday. Of course, it doesn't hurt if it exists. I mean, you're a guy after all. It's normal." He had smiled. _

_Irritation had mounted inside Kai at Yuuya's smile. "If you came here just to bother me, then get the hell out of my room." _

_"All right, sorry." Yuuya had winced at the sharpness of Kai's tone. "I didn't mean to get you upset." _

_"I am __not__ upset." _

_"Then why are you snapping at me?" Yuuya had stared at him. _

_"I am _not_ snapping at you and I'm _not_ upset. But I don't condone you adding nonplatonic substance to my relationship with Hiromi." _

_"Sorry. I guess you're right." _

_"Tch. I have to go now." _

That must be one of the most pointless conversations Kai ever had in his entire life._ There's no need to bring even a single flower. This is Hiromi I'm talking about. _

Damn it, why did he feel so defensive about something that he shouldn't be defensive about in the first place?

_This is it. The sooner the dinner ends, the better._ All he had to do was ignore total strangers, something he was an expert at, and focus on the meal and Hiromi. With that in mind, Kai straightened his unbuttoned suit and headed over to the entrance.

And then he saw her near the door, waiting. A young lady with her chocolate hair swept back and held by a silver comb, a slender figure encased in a long deep garnet dress that accentuated the curves he usually didn't see in her usual casual pink and white outfit. Irritation pulsed through Kai when he felt momentary slight heat on his cheeks, and he quickly turned away before Hiromi could spot him in his current state. _Of course she looks different tonight. What _were_ you expecting her to do?_

"Hey, Kai."

Realizing that his partner had already spotted him, Kai tried to ignore that little blood seizure he just recently had and ambled to her side.

"Shall we?" she asked, both of them turning to the giant door.

_It's just dinner. It's just Hiromi. You're just repaying her, a _friend_, now get over it._ Kai would make sure to maintain it that way, determined not to let that little episode he had earlier repeat tonight.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Oh, but how can we be so sure Kai will be able to maintain it _that_ way? Sometimes it's so irresistible seeing him victimized in my terms. **

**Please review. Flames of any degree will be used to further fuel the sparks between Kai and Hiromi. Thanks! See you next time! [grins] **


	2. DINING :: The Way Things Shouldn't Be

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, the first thing I would do is to show a _lot_ of signs of Kai and Hiromi falling for each other. Scratch that, make them a canon pair. But since I'm making a fanfic out of it, it's obvious that I don't. Damn.

**[wonders what happened to the previously uploaded second chapter] Wow, I actually got reviews! I didn't think any would care to give one for my first attempt of romance alone. [hugs reviewers]**

**Hutchy:** My first reviewer! Here's the answer (well, partly). Thanks! :)

**Calm Soul:** Really? Wow, thanks! I really thought I sucked at that genre. :)

Kai: Romance never was— [mouth gets stuffed with Takao's socks]

Takao: [grins] Don't mind him.

Kai: [gags]

Anyway, for also reviewing the prequel, here's a Hiromi plushie for you! [gives plushie] :)

**Libe:** Thanks for those wonderful comments! They made my day. :)

**MasterDranzerAlmighty Dranzer:** I wasn't expecting that comment, really. Thanks! :)

**kanilla:** I'm glad you think so. Thanks a lot! :)

**selphie451:** Thanks for that review! :)

**Sana-chan14/Mari xol:** Aw, thanks! :)

**Kais Devil:** Another reviewer of the prequel! Thanks! [gives a Kai plushie] :)

**If you have read any of my other anime fics before, you would find the Aquose Cavern very familiar. It's actually inspired by some picture I found in one of the computers of an internet cafe I've been to (too bad I couldn't track down the actual source to give credit, but oh well). On with the next chapter!**

* * *

DINNER WITH ME

ChApTeR 2

* * *

_We must be in the wrong place. _

"Welcome to the Aquose Cavern. Enjoy the free dinner."

_But this is one wrong place I wouldn't want to leave! _Hiromi couldn't help but be struck with awe as Kai showed the ticket to the waiter, who politely led them to a table for two nearby. Soft notes of piano met them along the way. _This is _not_ what I saw last Sunday. They obviously changed the lighting, the arrangement and… everything. _

The interior of the restaurant had lost some of its cozy ambiance yet it still had a unique touch. Among the sea of carved, circular yet flat wood forms in the ceiling were twin lights, pairs of illuminating fan-shaped, shell-like figures that radiated in bright yet soft yellow. On the faded orange walls were wall lamps in the similar fashion. A pair of wavelike glass windows, the smaller one on top of the larger, was found between each wall lamp. Hiromi had to marvel about the way they gave a three-dimensional mirage of a cool blue sea, it seemed almost real. Polished pillars of tan wood stood among the reddish-orange tables distributed along the perimeter of the restaurant, leaving a vast space in the middle.

Hiromi's eyes continued all the way to the glossy floor and saw her own reflection as though she were staring at crystal-clear water. If she would close her eyes, she could almost feel the phantom water brushing gently against her lower knees. The restaurant had upgraded itself from awesome to magnificent; the experience felt like being in a secret glorious chamber that was built under the tranquil cerulean sea. The eyes of the beholder could switch between the cool and calming aquatic illusion outside and the dry colors of the interior that were warm but not to the point of burning range.

It was like it was only her first time to go here. It felt like magic.

And by the way the restaurant was nearly fully packed, she could see how popular it was.

Hiromi saw heads turn in their direction. Suddenly she felt self-conscious as the admiring gazes of several guys at other tables fell on her. But she did her best to pretend she didn't notice and instead distracted herself with the way the other girls lost their poise as they stared dreamily at Kai. She stole a glance at her partner to see how he was taking this. Kai, on the other hand, was ignoring the rest of the female customers with well-practiced ease.

But Hiromi couldn't blame those girls for being completely mesmerized. While most of the guys inside the restaurant wore their suits stiff to the very detail of tradition, Kai wasn't even wearing a necktie over the loose collar of his long-sleeved light blue polo despite donned in a black suit. _Un_buttoned black suit. To any other guy, it would have appeared incredibly sloppy, but it amazed Hiromi how her partner could defy all levels of formality and still could get away with it. In addition, Kai had a way of making a simple thing like plain walking ooze with intensity yet with a touch of sexiness—

Stop it_, Hiromi. _

When they reached their table, Kai seated her and took the space across her. A waiter appeared next to their table and handed them menus, asking them if they would like to have some wine. He took their orders and the menus, then bowed in politeness before leaving, and the two were left alone again as they waited for the arrival of the food.

"Thank you again for accompanying me here, Kai. I'm sure you have other more important things to do than go here with me tonight." For some reason, excitement and nervousness were mixing inside Hiromi. And although she knew her attire was somehow holding the control to her behavior, she had an odd feeling it had nothing to do with her and Kai right now. "Whatever your reasons are, I appreciate this effort."

"You shouldn't thank me," he stated. "I'm doing this because of what you did for Yuuya and me." There was slight hardness in the way he said it.

"I see. So is Yuuya doing okay?"

"Too okay. Now he's dying to blade again and wants me to teach him all I know."

"And you're going to?"

"Yeah."

A mental frown crossed Hiromi's mind. Kai seemed stiff with tension. "Kai, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," he replied tersely, almost in a snappish way.

"Sorry I asked." Hiromi stared down at the surface of the blunt-edged table. Where was her ability to argue? Normally she could throw back the same kind of response even to someone like Kai, but now all she could do was try ignoring the little stab of hurt brought by the way those two words were released. Since when did she learn to be this sensitive? _If he's fine… then he's fine… _

Moments of uncomfortable silence.

"…I take it back."

Hiromi glanced up in surprise only to find Kai's slightly softened expression, or as softened as Kai's standards could allow. "Kai…?"

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's…" He seemed to search for words. "You know I never was good with small talk. And this is my first time to do stuff like this."

Despite what she had felt earlier, Hiromi felt a teasing smile creeping back on her face, feeling lighter at his apology. "Then all the more reason for you to be my escort tonight. I've never gone to this kind of dinner before either."

And then a corner of his mouth lifted slightly. Was that a smile or even something close to it? Or was that a smirk? "And if we fall flat on our faces?"

"Then we'll fall together, of course. That's what friends are for."

"Friends." Now Kai was relaxing. Or Hiromi thought he seemed to be. "You said this dinner was supposed to be a group thing."

"You already know what happened to the others. Besides, if we're going to humiliate ourselves tonight for our lack of etiquette, then it would be better if they're not here to witness it. Then again, if it's their first time here too, we're all equal." Hiromi could scarcely believe how easily she got Kai to loosen up. Come to think of it, she couldn't believe how easy it was for her to talk to someone like him in a conversation that, for the first time, didn't involve beyblades. Scratch that, they already had back at the beach before. And here Kai said he wasn't good with small talk. Had anyone else seen this friendly side of him?

The way things ran now was how she had originally planned it. A dinner with one of her male friends. But somehow a thought managed to find a loophole.

_Am I the first to see it? _

* * *

Kai watched Hiromi continue to talk. It was evident that he was the cause of that frown on her face she obviously had tried not to show. For some reason, maybe as her friend and escort, he had felt her hurt and had been immediately consumed by guilt. He _didn't_ usually feel guilty. And the one actual time that he did, the one about Yuuya, was a kind different from tonight.

But he couldn't exactly explain to her the other half reason for his tense behavior. Why catching the other guys' gazes at Hiromi had vexed him so suddenly for no reason. Why he had felt oddly bothered and threatened by just an innocent admiring look. Heck, he couldn't even explain it to himself. Yet at the same time he was both surprised and annoyed with himself for having that kind of reaction. It wasn't like he had _any_ hold on Hiromi. If Hiromi noticed that… Well, she just wouldn't have to. It was bad enough he had shown signs of losing some of his usual cool.

Just then the waiter materialized out of nowhere, served them their respective wines, red for Kai and white for Hiromi, and left. Kai didn't bother giving his served drink a try for now, ashen eyes surveying the occupants of the other tables. A variety of composition—pairs, groups of three or four, some even going solo. While some of the customers were middle-aged, most were teenagers and people in their mid-twenties. His gaze observed their laden plates, then the polished stage where the musicians had settled before it fell back on his table.

Hiromi carefully picked the slim stem of her clear glass, and Kai noticed the way her slender fingers held it before she took a little sip. Like in an almost refined manner. Her face broke into a restrained smile of approval, and Kai could tell she liked it. Finally deciding to pay attention to his drink, he drank a little of the red liquid from his own glass.

But at the same time he couldn't help noticing the slight contrast between this girl across him and the brunette who could mercilessly beat the crap out of Takao. This Hiromi before him was still Hiromi but a little more polished, more outstanding in some kind of way, more—

He stopped, his logic trying to work. _The only reason you're actually noticing her that way is the way you're both dressed tonight. You had to follow what that ticket said._ Something at the back of his mind started whispering that this wasn't the first time he paid attention to her in another manner but he willed it to shut up. For a minute it obeyed but soon asked him why he was giving her special treatment. Somewhat irritated with it, he mentally argued that it wasn't exactly true.

Hiromi was his first female friend, so it was no wonder if his manner of treating her had its difference with the way he treated Takao and the other guys. Kai supposed he should be grateful that he had met her during a time when she still had no real connection to beyblading. And even now that she had, it was a different kind of connection. Otherwise, she would be no different from the other girls, fangirls worshiping the ground he bladed on to be more precise, which could annoy him to no end.

At first he had assumed she was just some nobody. It wasn't his habit to return a total stranger's greetings just to get acquainted. And he really hadn't cared what she thought after Takao had finished introducing them. Like he could give a damn on how others thought of him when his team was on the line because of some mysterious cloaked beybladers and crazy scientists after their holy beasts. Like he even cared about such a trivial thing in the first place. Besides, the girl didn't even know what a beyblade was. As much as she was a "friend" of Takao's, the last thing his team needed was a clueless tag-along when it had more pressuring issues to worry about.

But his assumptions had changed the night he saw again the torn training schedule. The one she had created just in time as everyone was running out of solutions for the lack of control of the MG core. For someone who didn't blade, Hiromi's work had possessed a lot of logic, and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the obvious solution within sooner. It had turned out she was right all along, and he had been glad he gave her idea a chance.

Kai would never admit it in a thousand years but there was a tiny relief in him upon realizing Hiromi wasn't the useless, helpless, spineless bystander she seemed. On the contrary, she had proven herself valuable to the team in her own way countless times, and it certainly didn't harm that she was cheering for him and each of his friends along the way. True, she could sometimes be capable of creating quite a racket with Takao but at least their noise was a tolerable type. And more often than not, he could see the irony of Hiromi having a clearer vision in beyblading than Takao the world champion. The girl actually had insight and knew where her loyalties lie.

But Hiromi wasn't a damsel-in-distress. Kai couldn't make comparisons about her with girl beybladers like Mao or Emily, but even as one ordinary girl, she had her own qualities. She could be patient long enough yet she had a fair temper that sometimes could end up in a short fuse to always keep Takao in check. Her determination could easily be mistaken for stubbornness but Kai supposed that was better than lacking the spirit of fighting back. No matter how deep the BBA Team's or her own predicament was, she wouldn't give up easily; in fact, when she had to or as long as it was in her capacity to do so, she would take action. Maybe _supportive_ wouldn't be the exact limit she had; driven by initiative and motivation, she could prove her own tough version of a fighting spirit and take care of herself.

And yet he always had this instinct to protect her. Saving her life like that time when her foot had slipped was something he would have done for any of his friends, but in general, a girl like Hiromi didn't really need protection at all.

So why?

And why reflect on it now?

"So what do you think?"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts.

"Look at this spread," Hiromi was saying, seemingly unaware of his sudden perception about her. "What do you think?"

Kai scanned his surroundings with little movement. Last Wednesday night he had gone here to check it out, discovering a more or less comfortable and friendly ambiance. But tonight although it had retained some of its casual manner, at the same time it was obviously altered to match the formality of the occasion.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a guy from another table not quite far away whose gaze roamed on other tables, ignoring the sudden mount of unreasonable jealousy when the gaze stopped at their table for a while before it moved on to the next. He had to stop feeling like this; it was just not like him.

"Quite pricey," he replied finally. Crap, he had been talking a little more than the usual. But it was like something was stripping him of his walls tonight. Damn, this entirely different atmosphere must be starting to wear some effect on him. Remembering what he had told himself before entering the Aquose Cavern, he was determined to make sure he would remain unmoved.

"I thought so too. I have a good feeling that tonight's going to be worth it."

Just then another waiter appeared at the side of the table and served them food, both steak layered with thick and rich sauce and rice for them. For a few minutes Kai and Hiromi didn't exchange words, both busy enjoying the worth of the ticket Kai had shown at the entrance earlier. Kai wouldn't even bother remarking too much to himself how appealing the steak was to his palate. If anything, this dinner made the meals he had back at his school carelessly dumped meat served on a plate.

Hold it. There was something wrong with this dinner, something out of place…

Finally it was Hiromi who broke the silence. "Kai?"

Kai looked up.

"I…" Hiromi's cheeks were tinged with pink before the color faded. "I've never thanked you enough for saving me twice before. I don't know how I'm going to repay you for that but I want to. Maybe if there's some other way…"

"There's no need for that."

"Oh. But I want you to know how… grateful I am. Thank you."

Kai nodded, then focused his attention at the sapid food in front of him. But his gaze kept shifting back to the one thing he had avoided to admit calling his attention earlier. Ignoring the other females surrounding him had been easy but not before noting the various faces practically caked with too much make-up and how the fabric in different styles, cuts, sequins and slits revealed as much skin as humanly possible.

Hiromi, however, had much more modesty than that. Though they didn't mean to yet they did in secret, gray eyes traveled admiringly from the thin straps baring just the right amount of exposed shoulders, then down to the bodice spangled with a few minute argent beads. Finally they looked up to watch the glitter of dangling earrings, an almost threadlike silver necklace and an equally argentine bracelet that complemented the long, dark garnet dress. Her face barely wore any make-up—just a touch of lipstick and a hint of mascara. Overall, Hiromi looked simple in comparison to the intricately donned girls inside the restaurant. Not conservative, not bland, just—simple.

But why did she have to look so beautiful at the same time? And elegant as well?

And he caught himself. Since when did he know about the existence of those two unlikely words in his vocabulary?

Kai mentally frowned, ignoring the sudden inclination to run a hand on those bare shoulders just to know how it felt. Without warning, anger sank its claws in him, causing the sudden tightening of his hold on his fork. He gritted his teeth, result of a failed attempt to temper the hot emotion without even knowing the real object of its attack.

"Kai?" Hiromi leaned a little forward. "Everything okay?"

Kai unintentionally stared at eyes whose shade of red seemed to have even deepened more than the last time he saw. The slight concern swimming there was unmistakable, making him feel more worked up than before. "Don't mind me." Restraining himself was becoming harder and harder to do.

"How can I not mind when you're starting to act so tense? I—"

"Back off, okay?" He forced his tongue to remain still but his hand on the table balled into a tight fist. _Damn you, why are you causing me to think and act like this! _"It's none of your—" By some miracle he managed to bite back the last word.

Hiromi's face fell, obviously receiving the blow of the unfinished message, before resuming to eat her dinner silently. But her aura of happiness had already dissolved into a heavy, solemn one.

In an instant, Kai's anger evaporated at the sudden downslide of her good mood. The more he watched her lifelessly toy with her food, the less he understood why he suddenly got mad at her. _Get a grip, why don't you._ It wasn't as though he weren't capable of emotions; he just chose what and what not to show on the surface. But becoming irrational was something he had never allowed himself, so why now?

Then he realized it wasn't actually Hiromi he was being mad at. Kai couldn't fault her for wearing that kind of dress tonight. She had to. It wasn't as if she asked him to look at her _that_ way and react weirdly. _Who was unimaginably insane enough to require us coming in formal attire? _he wondered, annoyance mounting once more. Except for the addition of wine, maybe also the meat, everything else about this dinner wasn't that close to the formal types Yuuya had informed him about. And even if it was, based on the other customers' food that he had observed earlier it seemed it was _literally_ a free dinner despite the menu's choices, one that was as informal as the interior he had seen last Wednesday. So what was the point? _They'd better have a good excuse for this. _

The voice of conscience screaming at him, he was forced to listen to reprimanding words before his mind's vision cleared. He shouldn't let his anger out on innocent people.

For the one he was actually mad at was none other than himself. For having thoughts he never had before. For feeling things utterly foreign to him. For owning them yet not understanding why.

For losing self-possession in the process, the thing he considered so important. He didn't like it when he had no control over things happening to him.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Hiromi suggested quietly, arranging her utensils in a four-twenty position on the loaded plate. Kai didn't miss the jaded look in her eyes. "I mean, I can do this some other time."

_Now see what you've done,_ the conscience said. Their dinner wasn't even finished yet, not even close to being half-done, and he had ruined the start. Then Hiromi stood up to leave, her small bag in her hand already. There must be something he could do to stop her. "You shouldn't leave. You wanted to have this dinner, didn't you?"

"It's okay, really," she reassured him, pasting a tight smile, one that never reached her eyes. Kai hated that she was hurting inside. "I can just continue dinner at home. Thanks for coming, Kai. We can go now."

No, he couldn't let her leave this table. "Wait." But it didn't seem to matter to her as she was walking past him. Something inside him snapped, making him stand up to grab her arm.

Hiromi froze.

The silent tension between them hung so long, Kai could feel its growing full weight. And it didn't help that with Hiromi's back facing him, he couldn't gauge whether or not she was equally torn. Kai knew he couldn't command Hiromi to remain here as it wasn't his right, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go either.

_No._ He would never let her go.

"Kai, I…"

"Hiromi." Silence. Then his voice lowered. "Stay."

Hiromi hesitated. "Kai, I understand this must be a lot of trouble for you. We don't need to go through this."

"But you should." Kai felt her shock run through her arm. "Don't waste this chance."

A long pause.

Kai nearly held his breath.

Finally she began to relax. "Okay." Masked relief washed over Kai as he slowly let her arm go, and she returned to her seat. "So I take it you won't bite me if I ask you now what's wrong?"

Even though Kai hadn't completely gotten over his unusual behavior, he knew he couldn't screw up this night more than he already had. Sinking back into his seat, he tried loosening up. "Let's just say something's been going on in my mind. I was a jerk to take it out on you but I won't be that jerk again."

"So you're not mad… at me? You're all right now?"

"Yeah. My question is," he paused, "are you?"

"…Yeah… Yes, now I am."

Just then, out of the corner of his eye he caught something. With a slight turn of his head, his glance fell on a certain table to find the same guy, the dark-haired one who had been surveying them before moving on to the other customers earlier, looking at their table now only this time with his attention focused more on the unaware Hiromi.

For a long time.

Kai inwardly frowned at the unreadable expression on the stranger's face as he looked directly at the latter. Then the brunet took his dark eyes off Hiromi and blinked as he noticed the attention from Kai, returning the same look he received. Though the smile he gave was friendly, the beyblader felt as though he should guard himself. Then the stranger went back to his own table, talking and eating with his companions like nothing happened.

But Kai knew better than that, turning back to his partner with a composed face. Yet he also knew better than to disturb Hiromi's night by letting her know that there was something not right about that smile. That he didn't trust that guy. That he didn't like him at all.

And instincts told him this time it had nothing to do with jealousy.

* * *

A strange warmth that Hiromi had been experiencing for the past few days spread inside her chest, somewhat moved by the unexpected touch of concern. Was that really Hiwatari Kai apologizing to her for the second time? Caring how she was doing after she nearly deserted their table? _Asking_ how she was doing?

Oddly, the sensation of his hand on her arm, the one whose comfort had eased her into gaining second thoughts, reminded her of the same lingering touch when Kai had grabbed her wrist at the beach. Kai was right; she really wanted this dinner to be possible for her. But her confusion at his sudden swings of behavior was making her wonder if he really wanted to be dining with her or if he was just obliged by her help with Yuuya's case. One moment he was his usual self-possessed self, then the next thing she knew he was acting cold and tense._ You're giving it too much thought, Hiromi. The formality of this environment must be pressuring him. _

Not that Hiromi wasn't uncomfortable herself lately too. Remembering the way Kai's eyes had seem to glint earlier—she knew she hadn't imagined the admiration she caught there—made her feel flustered yet flattered at the same time, his unusual way of regarding her making her even look more forward to this dinner. And being so near him. Something she never imagined happening to her, well, at least before Kai's birthday.

_Oh no, why is this happening to me?_ she wondered, groaning to herself.

"You're lying."

Hiromi blinked, looking up to find Kai studying her. Short, few words, direct to the point as always. But despite the unexpressive composure of his features, she didn't fail to see the hint of worry shading his normally steel gray eyes. Suddenly just being aware of any manifestation of that familiar looking-after side made everything all right now, like whatever strains they had encountered earlier didn't matter anymore. A genuine smile spread across her face.

"I'm okay, really," she said. "You were right when you said I wanted to have this dinner, and I'm going to enjoy it no matter what." Then she realized something else when Kai's expression remained unchanged, so she decided to switch to casual mode. "Hey, don't worry. I didn't take the stuff you said personally. I didn't want to." Feeling even better when Kai fell back at ease, she knew things were back to normal for them again.

For the next few minutes, they carried on with their dinner in silence. In a way it was comforting for Hiromi, knowing that this was a trademark of Kai that she had grown accustomed to already. Well, there were no expectations about him initiating a talk. What mattered was for this evening to sail smoothly for them, and so far, everything was going well. And the food… Well, if Hiromi had thought last week it was delicious, right now not even words could depict its positive points. And now that things between her and Kai were all right again, it made the food even more indescribable to her palate.

_Kai seems to be enjoying the food,_ she mused, watching her friend chew a cut piece of steak. Her glance strayed below his neck, her face growing strangely hot at the small exposure of his chest revealed by the unbuttoned collar and the undone button below that. Just in time Kai looked up and she glanced away, praying he didn't notice what just happened.

As she did, she caught sight of a gloomy lady not so far away from her table. Her beauty was undeniable but she was just alone, forking her meal listlessly that Hiromi was moved to pity. _I have no idea how lucky I'd been last Wednesday. If Kai hadn't appeared before, I ended up like her tonight. _

_Tonight—Oh yeah. _That reminded her of something else. "I wonder how the other guys are doing right now," she mused out loud.

Kai drank from his stemmed glass of water. "Care to elaborate?"

"The last time I talked to Max, he said he was going to have some family activity, and Kyouju is supposedly helping his mom out with her reunion at their ramen shop at this hour. And Rei… he must have met up with his childhood friends by now. I'm just thinking what exactly they're doing as I speak."

"I wouldn't stress myself too much over them if I were you." Her partner finished consuming a spoonful of food before continuing. "I'm sure they're just fine with whatever they're doing."

"Except Takao," she noted. "Too bad he was only starting to recover yesterday when Kyouju and I visited him. I bet he's going crazy now over how he's missing all these free delicious food." Yup, she could just imagine the scene.

"I know. That's why I chose not to stay there."

"Good decision. With all the complaining he made about the dinner and how he couldn't blade, I doubt you'll get any rest there anyway. His grandfather said he probably got his fever from trying to practice Dragoon in the rain too long for a test run of some new technique he came up with. Not that Takao listened to him anyway. Sometimes I can never understand that guy and where he gets his energy to rant even in sickness."

"Stubborn as usual." Kai set down his fork. "Sometimes he's just too foolish for his own good."

"No objections there. With the way you said that, if I didn't know better, I'd think you two are brothers. You may have your own differences but when you're helping each other out, there's that closeness between you that isn't obvious at first glance. I bet you guys didn't get off to a good start the first time you met," she said good-naturedly.

At this, Kai fell silent, the unexpected cloudiness in his eyes as though he were recalling a distant memory.

_Uh oh._ "Hey, I was just kidding." What if the memory her words brought was an unpleasant one? The last thing she wanted was for Kai's temper to flare up again, especially after their dinner was progressing smoothly.

To her surprise, it didn't. Instead, Kai went on in silence, his nearly contemplative expression making Hiromi wonder what kind of visions he was seeing in his mind. When his eyes regained their sharp focus, he turned to her. "You're right. Our first encounter wasn't exactly pleasant."

_Oops. _She had to shift the subject somewhere else before it could get out of hand. "But that's not a surprise considering it's Takao. I didn't get a good impression about him at first too. And to think you two ended up in the same team. Max told me that was how you all met. I wish I got to see how you guys worked together during the tournament back then."

"No, you wouldn't."

Surprised, Hiromi's forehead creased. "What do you mean?"

Kai's face turned unreadable.

_Okayyyy… Don't force him. _"Forget what I said. It's too senseless anyway." _Come on, Hiromi. You knew better than that._ When she drank her water, she could feel Kai's eyes on her as though assessing her about something. The silence engulfing them lasted for minutes.

"…The first time the BBA Team was formed… I wasn't who I am now."

Hiromi's eyes widened a bit. Was she just imagining it or was Kai actually saying something about himself? It seemed so… unreal. "Weren't who you are now? But you've been a great beyblader and all…"

"Not that way. I was cold and detached from everyone else." A pause. "The only person I cared about before was myself. I had been more than enough of a bastard to put everyone else through hell throughout the entire time. But they still took me in." And as though to himself, he said under his breath, "Sometimes it's still hard to believe that they did."

"Oh." Hiromi took time to let his words digest. Kai had been someone uncaring before? Recalling his behavior when it came to Yuuya made it difficult for her to imagine him like that.

_"If you think Kai's giving you the cold shoulder, you wouldn't want to see what an iceberg he had been to us before. You're lucky you met him now that he's continuing to melt or you wouldn't be able to stand being ice-bitten all over,"_ she recalled Takao saying to her once when she had complained how rude Kai had been by ignoring her.

Then Max's voice resounded in her mind's ear, at the time she had asked him the history of the BBA Team just out of curiosity. _Kai… well, you wouldn't recognize him at that time. He was so cold and distant, he didn't even treat us as his own teammates, let alone as his friends. Just like all of us, he had his own issues but the difference was that he practically couldn't be touched, like we repelled each other or something. Of all the challenges our team had encountered, Kai and the thick wall separating him from us must be the hardest to meet… _

"But they're your friends now," she said instead. "You receive a lot of support from them. Even though I've known you people only for months, I see you all solve your problems by lending each other a hand."

"Hiromi, there are problems that not even your friends can help solve."

"…I guess so." Hiromi tried to come up with something that would help. "But if your friends can't do anything, then there must be some other people who can. Does your mother or father know anything about whatever you're encountering? Being in touch with them can be relieving often times."

The conversation got punctuated by a long pause, and Hiromi knew immediately she had said something wrong. With Kai's head slightly bowed, stormcloud bangs shadowed his eyes, hooding facial expression.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hiromi apologized hastily. "I didn't mean to ask anything so personal! You don't have to answer, really!" Too late to make amends. She mentally kicked herself for her insensitivity. When Kai didn't react, Hiromi tried to focus on finishing her dinner, uncomfortable to be in his presence as the soft sounds of piano keys were all she could hear out of the silence reigning between them.

"I don't know much about them."

Hiromi stopped, then slowly looked up to see Kai's still hooded expression. Was he really starting to open up? _You don't have to tell me if you're not yet ready._ "Kai…"

"I don't know much about my family except my grandfather. _Family _wouldn't even be the word to relate to him. He never treated me like any real grandparent would and I never returned the sentiment of being a grandson either. Kinomiya has no idea how lucky he is."

Hiromi didn't know what to say but chose to remain silent. She waited patiently even when Kai stopped talking for a while, understanding why he kept on pausing. This wasn't easy for him.

"My parents… I don't know. I lost my memories when I was a child."

"Oh no," she gasped. This kind of past was something she wasn't expecting to hear. She had guessed a few times before that it could hold an unpleasant part, an anchor to what made Kai who he had been according to Takao and Max, but nothing like this. Kai's words contained no specific details but she could already feel the weight of heavy emotions within them. _To have no memories at a young age… If that were me… _Just the notion itself started to horrify her.

"But I recovered them when I joined the team." Finally Kai raised his head, the absence of his fierce blue shark fin prints making him seem vulnerable. At the sight Hiromi wanted to comfort him. "All I could remember was how I grew up under the hand of my grandfather, only to be used for his evil goals. I was brought up inside a monastery in Russia to become the best beyblader there ever will be and that alone. There's nothing to be gained there except coldness for emotion and the desire to have more power—" Suddenly he stopped, and Hiromi knew he had said more than enough. In fact, even she had heard more than enough.

"I'm so sorry," she said faintly. "I didn't know." All the problems she had found too big to solve, all the things she had thought she lacked and wanted to have, all the everyday blessings she had taken for granted, all the hardships she had experienced that she had thought were too much to take… They were all nothing. Just listening to Kai made her feel extremely fortunate to live her ordinary, bland but normal life and at the same time feel ashamed and horrible inside for not realizing it sooner. Losing memories during childhood, one experienced without friendship and enjoyment but by coldness and solitude, the loneliness of living yet lacking a real family, the pain of being raised by an uncaring evil man for a grandfather… Hiromi's heart went out to him, feeling all these as though she were experiencing them herself now. _Kai, I had no idea you had undergone such harshness of life. No wonder you're not as open as the other guys. _

As her sympathy grew, she felt much closer to him than before. Kai rarely spoke more than the necessary, let alone open up his past and inner self to anyone.

But for him to share these things… did this mean he trusted her?

* * *

As soon as he stopped talking, Kai's face regained its usual cool composure. He didn't really mean to lose it, didn't plan to talk about the years he had put behind him. But there was something hidden in Hiromi's words that had made him look back. What he had found odd though was that while a part of him put up the usual shields before he could go any further, another part wanted to share it with her. Very odd indeed, considering that exposing himself was one of the last things he wanted to do with anyone. But somehow, Hiromi wasn't just _anyone_.

And still considering the same notion, there had been that feeling of being open to an attack the moment he started. It hadn't been easy. But when nothing happened, he had found the strange want to venture further, despite his walls yelling angrily at him to go back and stay behind them.

Only when he had gone to the personal territory he realized why nothing of what he had admitted was shot back at him as arrows of helplessness. Hiromi was absorbing every word he said, taking in even feelings he didn't want to admit to himself, taking the weight off his shoulders to be transferred to her own. He could tell from the sympathy, not pity, her features held that she was affected by his past, could see grief for him there. Maybe she had already finished earning his trust. No, she really had already despite not knowing when. Why else would he be opening up to her?

The same sympathy on her face sent him a flashback of thought. Hiromi had always wanted to help him. Kai had thought his other friends knew him better than anyone else. But during Yuuya's case, while they thought they were giving him some space and time, it was only Hiromi who had decided to risk his anger to take the chance of restoring things between him and Yuuya. And his friendship with the brown-haired boy meant a lot to him. Despite Kai's reflections on Hiromi earlier, he realized now he didn't really know her that much.

But in spite of this liberating experience with her, he had held back at something. That conversation had been close to bringing up Black Dranzer, which in turn would lead to his mistake of betraying the BBA Team in exchange. He didn't want Hiromi to learn about it. To hate him.

Suddenly it mattered so much.

"I wish I could help." The sympathy on Hiromi's face melted into a faraway look. "I know how it feels."

He waited.

"Sometimes I feel so alone too. Mostly it's only my mom and me. Don't ask about my father. Sometimes being the class president helps. I can throw myself into leading people and eventually forget my loneliness. Everyone assumes that just because I can get the class to follow my orders I have an army of friends to back me up. But I never really had any real ones, not even female ones. In fact, I think you guys may be the first. You seem to break apart once in a while but in truth I really admire your friendship. It's so wonderful that sometimes I question myself if I really belong in your group, besides being the only girl and a nonbeyblader, I mean. Takao thinks I'm annoying and a slave driver but as much as I'd like to tear him into pieces for those, sometimes I know he's correct. I won't blame you guys if you feel the same way."

Then she stopped for a while, catching herself. "What am I saying?" She laughed it off while waving her hand in a dismissive manner but her laughter didn't seem real. "You must think I'm wasting your time. Just forget what I said; it's not even worth your attention."

"You seriously don't believe him or yourself, do you?"

She looked at him in surprise.

"As far as I'm concerned, you belong in our group. We let ZO in and we just met him. But we had met you first. You don't need to be a beyblader to qualify." He studied her face. "Why did you say it's not even worth my attention?"

"Well, after listening to you, my problems became insignificant compared to your past. They're not exactly something that could lift your spirits since they're nothing like it. I can't blame you if you think I don't know how you really feel because I haven't been through what you've been through. But like I said, I'm truly sorry. I think you know that your friends are always here to support you but I want you to know that I can be here for you too. I may not feel but at least I can listen."

_Lift my spirits? She had wanted to do that? _ He didn't know Hiromi could be this understanding and open. "I hear you."

Hiromi gazed at him sincerely. "Thank you. For giving me a chance, for letting me see you. It means a lot to me that you revealed a large part of yourself to me."

Kai didn't know how to respond to this. _Too close. _She was getting too close. Catching himself, he blinked, now fully awake. Whatever happened to keeping his distance? Hadn't he told himself earlier that he wouldn't be moved? This night was supposed to be just dinner with a friend, a simple return of a favor for his own ulterior motives but instead it was becoming too personal and intimate for his liking, and it didn't help that he was starting to look at Hiromi in a new light. Hiromi was his friend. He shouldn't be viewing her as anything otherwise.

But when he tried to return her gaze, he took in everything about her—the soft chocolate hair, the depth of color of her eyes brought out by the dark redness of her dress, the sincerity radiating off her. Suddenly there was an indefinable sensation he had never felt before, and he couldn't ignore the equally sudden accelerating pounding inside his chest. What was going on? He couldn't be feeling like this. He couldn't be thinking like this. He just couldn't. The inner sensation was smothering him despite the looseness of his collar, the air suddenly thick and dense. He couldn't take it anymore, getting up from his seat.

Hiromi looked at him, surprised. "Where are you going?"

"Men's room." Somehow Kai managed to salvage some of his external cool as he left before he could suffocate any further. He walked as unaffected as he could but he could feel Hiromi's stare following him. Once he reached the room, he quickly closed the door behind him. Hands on sink, he stared down, not wanting to believe, before looking up to stare at his reflection at the mirror.

_That did _not_ just happen to me. No way!_ Wanting to erase what he saw, he let the cool water pour through his hand to rinse his face, then raked his hair wildly with it until it was unkempt, as though the sensation would be transferred there. But it was no use. Total confusion was still written all over his face. _It's not supposed to happen this way. I'm supposed to erase her! I don't have that kind of f… _But as he took in his reflection, he saw what a mess he was.

What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

**Please leave a review! Flames of any degree will used to burn the trash found in my room. Thanks! [gives a fanged grin]**


	3. DANCING :: Unmasked In Paradise

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, the first thing I would do is to show a _lot_ of signs of Kai and Hiromi falling for each other. Scratch that, make them a canon pair. But since I'm making a fanfic out of it, it's obvious that I don't. Damn.

**I'm so, _so_ sorry for taking long to update this chapter. I was about to weeks ago but something went _terribly_ wrong with the computer I used while I was editing this and... let's just say I nearly had to rewrite the entire thing again. Having this document all screwed up with all those indecipherable characters was more than just bad enough, and it doesn't help when you have _conjunctivitis_ at the last minute. In _both eyes_. I was practically banned from our computer for days.**

**Hutchy**: [catches plushies] Let's just say things aren't going according to his plan... to be more precise feelings aren't going according to his plan... Read more to find out. [throws a Hiromi plushie in return] That's for reviewing the prequel. :)

**kanilla**: Well, there's a first time for everything... [receives Kai's death glare] Actually I'm trying to give him a different treatment here because he probably won't be like this for the rest of my KxH fics. Cute story? Thanks! :) And I couldn't agree more, Kai and Hiromi are going to make such a sweet couple. I wish this pair's canon.

**Samantha**: Oh, thanks! It's good to know there are still people who love my long chapters. :)

**Bimbo-blonde**: Thankies! :)

**Kais Devil**: Hehe, read and find out... :)

**Calm Soul**: I couldn't update soon, sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait.

**Hope's Tears**: I wouldn't say _excellent_... Thanks for that wonderful review! :)

**silverphoenix**: That wonderful review made me feel better when I read it after experiencing a torturous day, did you know that? Well, maybe one of the reasons why people hate Hiromi is the way she treats Takao or her attitude before she starts hanging out with him... But like you said, she _does_ have certain qualities that others don't, and I mean positive ones. Thanks! :)

**Werewolf of Fire**: Thanks! :)

**Queen of Fantasy**: But of course! Here's a Kai cookie for adding this fic to your fave list. [gives cookie] Thanks! :) About your brother, apparently he didn't know what he was doing. Are there reruns of the same episode on the same day? If the show's running on Cartoon Network, then it most likely has. If not... I don't know. Unless there's an available copy of that episode nearby or it can be downloaded, that's the only way I know how to catch up. I hope you get to watch that episode; a good amount of KxH hints (while the cliff thing is found in one of those with ZO in it).

**Suheil373**: Thanks for that absolutely wonderful review! You made me feel I have talent. :) I've read some of your fics but I want to leave a decent review (which I couldn't do at that time before), so expect a review from me sometime, not soon though. :) And before I forget, here's a Kai plushie for that review of the prequel! [hands plushie]

**Phoenix Fallen**: I think it's the other way around, you mean not that _my_ fic's as good as _yours_... I'm honored you reviewed this fic. :) Thanks! Hehe, confusing feelings are good for the soul... Kai's soul...

**?**: Definitely. :)

**Laura**: Hehe, they're such a good pair, ne? :)

**Carmen**: Wow, thanks! :) A book? How I wish...

**Jessica**: Of course!

**Phoenix-Roar**: Really? Thanks! I'll try my best to write more fics. Take this Kai plushie for reviewing _Of All The Presents_. [gives plushie] :)

**Mimi**: Thank you! :) I already sent you an email before but in case you haven't read it yet, here's the condensed answer: No, I just made that up. I haven't seen or heard any mention of Kai's birthday in 2002 or in V Force.

**?**: Thank you! :)

**/ -**: Thanks! :) (Plus symbols don't seem to work for some reason...)

And the last but _definitely not the least_, my thanks go to **Keri Hiwatari** for being the first and only reviewer of the prequel even before this sequel came to life. Here's a Dranzer balloon for you with Kai's signature on it. [gives balloon]

**The fic is through with the first half already. Wah, Kai's getting harder to write here; aw, the poor kid... If you dislike seeing him the way he is here, don't worry, this _might_ be my only KxH fic where you see him in this manner. If you like it, then good for you! There's still quite more where that came from.**

**Anyway, the incompleteness of the lyrics below is intentional. I hope this chapter's going to make up for the long wait. Hope you still enjoy! :)**

* * *

DINNER WITH ME

ChApTeR 3

* * *

"That would be all for now, thank you." Hiromi smiled briefly at the waiter who had just written down her preferred desert. "You can come back later for my partner when he gets here."

The young man nodded politely and left her to attend to the other nearby tables.

_I wonder what's taking him so long._ Hiromi continued waiting for Kai at their table. Was it her or had she seen a trace of discomfort in Kai's eyes though nothing else had been reflected by his face? It was as if there was something about him that was... off.

Maybe it had been a mistake on her part to let him talk about his past. But then, it was in his control to tell things he wished to say... And here they were, their revelation pointing out aspects of Kai that had surprised her.

An image slowly began to take form in her mind as Kai's words rang, then was molded by the voices of Max and Takao. Finally it took definite shape of someone, a well-built, very young man with blue shark fin marks on his face... but they were dangerously intimidating, adding to the biting ice besieging his eyes and his cold smile... _Coldness for emotion... desire to have more power... put everyone else through hell... _

This Kai in her imagination... she nearly didn't recognize it. And it scared her a little.

_I thought it was impossible to imagine it but... _Somehow that conversation had unconsciously and slowly conjured that negative image she knew most people would stay away from. Now her instinct and reason told her to react the same but should she turn her back on him?

"_Be careful when you make friends,"_ her father had warned before. _"It's a wonderful thing when you are surrounded by many of them, and I'm not saying that you shouldn't have many. But you should remember how much they can influence you. Learn how to pick well; we don't want you to be led astray." _

_Why am I thinking like this? Kai's my friend! ...Even if he doesn't show it much in so many ways, he still is! It's not his fault. Maybe... maybe he wasn't _that_ bad before. But no matter what, shouldn't I be standing up for him? _

_But what if he was just even worse? If you meet that old Kai right now, can you say those very words right after? _

_I think I can... Yes, I can. Some friend I am if I can't. _

_You don't know all about him; that's why it's easy for you to claim things. How about hearing and learning _every detail_ of his past actions? Can you handle it then? _

_I... _Who was this voice contesting her anyway? But that wasn't important. Was she even sure she would want to learn all about them?

_Ha. You can't answer because you don't want to find out you'll hate him once you do. You don't want to, maybe even wish not to. But if you give him more thought, old habits die hard... _

_No! What about Takao? He's still a stubborn guy who practically does nothing but to complain and be a jerk to me once in a while. But even so, I still count him as my friend and I don't really dislike him!_ No one was flawless; even she wasn't perfect. But what made this case about Kai so troublesome? Wasn't he as much of a friend as Takao was?

But then again, she had never viewed Takao the way she was doing about Kai right now. Takao's presence hadn't been sharing with her that unusual closeness she had felt with Kai tonight. And nothing about Takao had made her feel that strange but warm liking... and neither had anything about the other guys.

And after that, she suddenly realized who that voice was. _Me. A part of me is challenging another one._ _I'm talking to myself; I must be going nuts. _

Absentmindedly she fished for a mint candy in her bag and ate it. When she nearly bit her inner cheek, the faint but sudden pain made her snap out of her thoughts, and she slightly winced. Great, now she probably ruined her appetite for dessert. _Wait, I feel like I'm forgetting something. If I can just remember what it is... _

"I believe this is yours."

Hiromi blinked, then turned to the side of the table to see a guy whose gelled midnight bangs reminded her of Kain for a while. But his sharp image was subdued by his soft deep blue eyes as he showed her a familiar piece of folded white cloth in his hand. Hiromi scanned her bag for her handkerchief only to find it wasn't there.

"So I was right. I think you dropped this earlier."

"Yes, it is. Thanks." It just proved how inattentive she had been, not that her handkerchief was her top priority tonight. _This thing's pretty useless to carry now anyway._ She took it from him and hid it in her bag, giving him a sheepish smile. "I guess I didn't realize I'd already lost it."

"That's okay." The guy returned a friendly one. "With this kind of environment for a free dinner, it sure feels like a whole new territory, doesn't it?"

"I know what you mean," she agreed. This guy was easy to talk with.

The guy was about to respond but he glanced over his shoulder, then back at Hiromi. "Well, I better go back to my table."

"Okay. Thanks again."

He smiled once more and left. Hiromi watched him return to his table before taking out the handkerchief again. _Wow, that was nice of him to return it to me. _Just as she was placing it back inside her bag again, her fingers felt something soft trapped inside the cloth. She unfolded it once, and to her surprise, found a white aster resting there.

Hiromi stole glances at the roses of different quantities beside the other girls, suddenly aware that she didn't have even one, then back at the aster. It was a short and simple flower but she didn't see any intimate message behind it. There wasn't even a real message behind it.

_Well,_ she thought, feeling quite better as she looked at the white blossom. _Thoughtful, if anything. _

* * *

Kai headed back to the table, everything about him free from perturbation once more. He knew he couldn't keep Hiromi waiting for too long—unless he wanted her to wonder what was really wrong with him. But the time spent inside the men's room was worth it; matching emotion with reason, he had managed to fight it off. _Nothing_ was wrong with him.

_I just wasn't feeling well._ The air of control was back again once more. _That conversation with Hiromi had caught me off guard. But it won't happen again._ He never had a talk so intense in his entire life, much as he never had shared it to a girl before. Besides, being the least social in their group, these reasons made absolute sense for him—

_Shut up, Hiwatari! Stop making this noise and listen to yourself, and I mean the real one! Are you deaf or do you just want to play so? You know what's _really_ going on. If you're so great, then _deal with it!_  
_

Suddenly the sense of control wavered, this time the same list of reasons for counterattacking it barely making an effect. The strength of that inner voice surpassed his until _wavered_ turned _crumbled_. That voice, he knew, wanted him to face an important thing.

To face the possibility, even just the very slightest one, that he felt something for Hiromi. Felt, after everything unusual that he failed making them going away. Felt, and that _something_, that same voice earlier, yelled at him on why he kept resisting and suppressing its progress for a long time. Like, for at least two months.

_What possibility? _He was being mocked again by the other voice from before. _Oh, right. The possibility that you only _might_ feel something but nothing definite. There's nothing to suppress. You have nothing to feel to begin with. _

_Nothing... _He wasn't even sure if he _indeed_ felt something for the girl waiting at their table. Just a possibility. Only _just_.

So that completely un-Kai-like reaction he just had earlier was... what? Every event in life had a real reason behind its occurrence; Kai had even understood his fate of landing on the same team with Takao when he was still regarding the Japanese guy as a rival, his unspoken friendship with the latter today proving it. But if his belief was still true, he didn't know where to get the answer for his uncertainty now. Going to the wrong conclusion might prove to be fatal. He mentally stopped, clearly hearing how familiar yet foreign he sounded to his own ears.

_What's this in our hands? The almighty cool and composed Hiwatari Kai is losing presidence over himself. Losing your power to keep yourself in check—and losing it to the presence of some girl who couldn't even blade to save her life! Don't you have any pride anymore? Don't you have any shred of me left? Maybe you are pathetic for ruining your well-earned reputation for the sake of this... foolish awareness. _

_You think your front of self-possession and excellent beyblading skills elevating you make you different. But when it comes to uncontained emotions... _

_No more._ Kai just wanted the two competing voices to stop right now before he might go deaf. The night was almost over, and he could officially call it a night if it weren't for the dessert yet to be served at his order. In truth he didn't care about the dessert at all. But whatever the case was, it was still Hiromi who had the hold.

Hiromi watched him closely while he returned to his seat. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Then for the first time he noticed her fingers absentmindedly toying with a small flower, something he knew he hadn't seen before.

Hadn't seen before.

His instincts warning him, Kai's eye narrowed. _How did it get here? _

He swept his gaze on the other tables until they narrowed down to a single one. A table with four figures occupying it with quiet merriment and laughter. Two guys talking to each other, nothing bothersome about that. But his senses were more focused on the other pair.

Nothing was wrong with the first figure, a form of a girl playing with the long main stem of the same kind of flower in her hands, laughing lightly and talking.

But the second figure who was right across her, the one handing her another of that flower, the owner of those dark blue hues and midnight hair...

The same guy whose smile before had warned Kai of something not right.

_No way. _Suddenly Kai was alert. "Hiromi, where did you get that flower?"

Hiromi blinked in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Where. Did you get. That flower?" There was firmness with each shredded phrase.

"Inside my handkerchief when it was returned to me."

A foreboding sense overcame Kai and he turned to the brunet, looking hard at him.

The guy froze as though he felt Kai's stony gaze at him. Slowly turning to the latter, he stared back and his face broke into a smile, a cool, private one that made Kai's blood run cold in realization, and Kai silently cursed. _He went here. He was here while I was gone! _And Kai had been so wrapped up with his own inner struggle of thoughts that he had forgotten all about that guy. He couldn't believe himself.

How could he have let his guard down for even a moment?

* * *

_I wish I didn't have to go home yet. _Hiromi stared at the aster wistfully as though it could make her thought come true, then placed it down. The moment dessert was over, everything would be cut short for her—the magical touch of the restaurant, the delicious tang of the free food still lingering in her senses and— She stopped, glancing at her partner. And maybe that bond she was sharing with him tonight. It was a rare kind, and she hated to lose it.

Right now, though, she didn't have any clue whether or not he thought it was a bond in the first place. The more the night wore on, the more unreadable Kai became. And her earlier thoughts about him weren't helping much either.

Then without warning all the lights went out. Worried tones from the surrounding tables came about all at once until panic started to breed. _Stay calm, Hiromi._ _This will be under control. _She waited for a few moments but no light resumed. _Right? _

Kai's voice cut through the darkness. "Stay where you are."

Although she knew he couldn't see her, Hiromi nodded. This wasn't exactly part of her plans tonight. _It's so hard not to see anything! _

"Would someone please give us some light?" she heard a girl's voice lined with slight fear.

Hiromi was starting to get worried herself. "What's going on here?" Her hand searched blindly on the table for something to grip. "Shouldn't the lights be back by now?" Her fingers brushed against fabric until they made solid contact with... a wrist?

"I told you to stay where you are. Don't move."

And despite the touch of austerity in his command, Hiromi lost the feeling of being in danger.

* * *

Although it was absolutely useless, Kai craned his head as though he could assess what made the lights go out in the first place. The sudden darkness didn't faze him, just surprised him a little but his calmness wasn't lost by it. And based on the way the confusion around him and Hiromi started growing into annoyance and impatience, it seemed like he was the only one who could remain calm at a time like this.

But there was no telling what might happen when darkness was all they had.

Suddenly the lights were back, making Kai squint as his pale eyes tried to adjust again to the abrupt return of the yellow lighting.

Hiromi suddenly pulled her hand away from his wrist and was about to say something but stopped. "Kai." Her focus was more on the stage. "Look."

Kai turned to check what had caught his friend's attention, finding a middle-aged woman holding a mike in her graceful hand. Everything about her stated _resplendence_—atramentous tresses elegantly swept back, royal blue gown bringing out fairness of her smooth skin, poise. A voice from an unseen speaker spoke an introduction, and the noise around Kai began to die as everyone else noticed her presence.

"That's her," Hiromi breathed. "My mom's friend, the owner of this restaurant."

The owner smiled graciously as everyone else fell completely silent. "Ladies and gentlemen, we sincerely apologize for the unexpected disruption. Thank you for dining here at the Aquose Cavern. You might be wondering why you are all gathered here for a free dinner tonight."

Kai folded his arms across his chest. _This I got to hear._

"The Aquose Cavern had started out here ten years ago, and it is in our deepest gratitude to return our thanks to every valuable customer who made this restaurant last for such a long time. In celebration of the Aquose Cavern's first decade, you were all invited to join us. This surprise is for free as the real treat starts from this point; we celebrate such a special event with the finest cuisine we can offer for your taste until dawn. Whatever you ate earlier is just a sample of how we can please you tonight."

_The real treat? So in other words... _The free meal he and Hiromi had earlier was just a disguise so no one would suspect the slightest thing about surprising customers to be part of the restaurant's celebration, a grand party in its own style. A set-up. All around Kai were vibes of shock and astonishment, but soon melted into what he just digested. _The _real_ formal dinner begins now, and it's up to us to eat it at whatever time we want tonight. Or until tomorrow at dawn. So this is the actual core of the night, huh. _

"The Aquose Cavern is known for its own style of taste but it mostly gains its reputation from the way it values its customers." With the sincere way the middle-aged woman spoke, she seemed to deeply mean every word. Another gracious smile ensured her the approval of her audience. "We hope you enjoy your dinner. Enjoy the rest of the night."

A thunderous applause broke out from the tables as a few cheers erupted from the noise. Apparently any form of complaint wasn't going to happen tonight.

"But—but I thought this was just dinner!" Kai heard Hiromi exclaim in disbelief through all the loud clapping.

"Ladies and gentlemen." When the sound of hands faded away, the owner's perfectly manicured hand elegantly swept the air to motion to the vast space in the middle of the restaurant.

"The dance floor is now officially open."

* * *

Hiromi could hardly believe her ears. How could she have known that she was all dressed up for a set-up? _No wonder the ticket required us to wear something formal. I had no idea I was heading for a _party_ tonight. _

Her head twisted to check the other customers' reactions and found many nearly identical expressions with hers. Yet others wore pleased smiles and seemed unbothered by the sudden revelation earlier. Still, Hiromi found no reason to complain as the shock wore off from her red-clad body. On the contrary, this kind of surprise was so positively unique, for she had never heard of a restaurant pulling off something like this before, not to mention out of pure sincerity. Only the Aquose Cavern was capable of such an unusual but extremely grand idea. _Didn't I just tell Kyouju before that the owner is friends with everyone in this town? _

A rich melody from a saxophone started weaving slow jazz music as Hiromi watched it dictate several males to invite the girls or women at their tables, a few others crossing floors to ask females from other booths. Some girls were visibly forcing their male companions to get up with them, while the others playfully pulled their partners by the arm, pretending to drag them to the enormous space of a dance floor as said partners played along by shrugging helplessly at each other. Still, a few of the young women who obviously had gone to the restaurant with no male escorts proceeded to the spacious floor, a set of pairs pretending to dance with each other in waltz, ballroom dance style, tango, anything offbeat to the slow rhythm, for a short while before bursting into laughter. Whatever maturity and poise they held before was so lost as they returned to their table but they didn't seem to care, even about the fact that they had no male partners. In fact, they were clearly having fun, and it was as obvious as the possibility that they were friends on a group dinner.

_Everyone seems to be enjoying,_ Hiromi couldn't help thinking, half-listening to the soft music mixed with slow percussion as a warm female voice took control of the flow of the melody. Most of the couples were on the dance floor already while the remaining few were still busy finishing their dinner.

Hiromi turned to Kai, half-expecting him to get up and invite her but Kai was staring at the cozy pairs of slow-dancing bodies. Not at her. Her heart deflated instantly. A part of her was hoping he would ask her to dance but now that empty space that hope had left behind left her disappointed. Trying not to show it to her partner, she deliberately took slow sips of her water.

The music was over after more than three minutes to be replaced by an instrumental dominated by strings. Some couples returned to their tables with lovey-dovey expressions and were replaced by the pairs who had remained in their seats before. The others chose to stay at the dance floor but Kai never left his seat.

What was he thinking about? Why wasn't he even looking at her now? Did he want to go home right now? These questions were making Hiromi feel ill at ease, and it didn't help that she could feel the heavy stares of the other girls at her. Or rather at her and her partner. "Kai... would you like to try it out?"

Kai didn't even give her a glance. "I can't dance."

Hiromi put on what she hoped was a smile of nonchalance before looking down. "I see." Did she sound like _she_ just asked _him_ to dance? _What difference would that make anyway? It doesn't matter._ What had gotten into her to make her expect _Kai_ of all people to invite her? Kai was only here for one purpose.

To accompany her to dinner. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Nothing else. _

Before she knew it, the music was over, and Hiromi's glass was practically drained already. Soon the momentary air of silence was starting to be filled with soft romantic keys of the grand piano and violin strings. Suddenly she felt tens of pairs of burning envious eyes singeing her back. Why were they staring at her? Trying to ignore them, she toyed with her clear glass by swaying it a little.

_"No one ever saw me like you do..." _

But as she watched the remaining water gently collide against it, a distorted image of Kai formed at the side of the glass. Surprise took her at first but she turned to her side to find Kai wordlessly extending his right hand at her, a silent invitation.

_"All the things that I could add up to..."_

As startled as she was, Hiromi couldn't help smiling. Gladly she accepted it with her own and stood up with grace. Kai's warm fingers enfolded hers as he slowly led her to the dance floor. When he found a suitable spot among the other cozy couples, Hiromi rested her hands on his shoulders, feeling her heart swelling with happiness.

_"I never knew just what a smile was worth..." _

"But you said you can't dance."

"Did you think I lied?" Male hands placed themselves on the sides of her slim waist.

"No, but how come..." Then it finally dawned at her. "You didn't..."

The corner of his mouth in a half-smirk manner.

_"But your eyes say everything without a single word..."_

Now Hiromi got everything. Kai didn't lie. Those first two songs—it wasn't because he wasn't paying attention to her. All along he had been watching the other couples to study on how they danced. Not just danced, also the manner of inviting and leading one's partner to the floor. _He did that... just to dance with me?_ "Thank you, Kai!"

For a moment she thought he would respond with the usual _Hn _but it never came. Instead silence was the only answer she received from him, the young man slightly looking away.

Hiwatari Kai looking away?

_"'Cause there's something in the way you look at me..."_

Taken by surprise, Hiromi wondered for a moment. Then her heartbeat began picking up speed upon sudden realization of the very close contact she was having with him right now. Closer than when he had grabbed her wrist to pull her back from the fall. Closer than when he had shielded her from the falling rocks.

Much closer.

As much excited as she was, she couldn't help being quite nervous. If she had thought before that his presence was very strong, it certainly was very powerful now. Up real close and at the very realization of the small space they were sharing, she was having a hard time looking directly at him even with his face slightly turned away from hers. Trying not to feel awkward, she turned her gaze at the fabric of his black suit.

Still at the same time she was keenly aware of his hands holding her by her waist, their gentle guidance a striking contrast to such powerful presence. Those hard hands of an incredibly skilled beyblader used in endless practice to perfection were not the least bit superfluous on her curve.

_Kai... you're so gentle around me... _

_"It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be..."_

That strange feeling for the past few days returned again but this time it didn't strike her in full force. Instead it started somewhere in her chest and then began its slow but comfortable spread in an even flow through her arms, her waist, her legs, and finally working through her fingers and toes. This warm sensation. This warm liking. This...

_"I never know what you see _

_But there's something in the way you look at me..." _

Hiromi raised her head, just in time as Kai returned his focus on her. Time stopped as their gazes met, and without warning she was trapped. Trapped in his pale gray eyes reflecting conflicting emotions within. Her breath caught on her throat, her eyes tried to shift the focus away but his own ones wouldn't allow them.

_"If I could freeze the moment in my mind_

_It'd be the second that you touch your lips to mine..." _

_Just look away, Hiromi. You can do it._ But she remained caught in his gaze that for once she didn't mind boring right through her being.

_Those entrancing eyes..._ _Kai..._

Then a hissing sound nearby reached her ears and the momentary distraction allowed her to break free from the prison she refused leaving behind. Turning her head to her side, somewhere from the outskirts of the dance floor she saw the formation of fine white smoke, almost mistlike.

_"I'd like to stop the clock, make time stand still..."_

"Woah... Dry ice?" she heard the guy next to them as it began spreading.

"Does it matter?" His partner's voice grew dreamy. "It's _so_ romantic!"

Hiromi looked down as her reflection on the polished floor disappeared behind the white smoke gathering at her feet, then finally at her lower legs. Somewhere outside the dance floor she heard faint clapping of approval. _Does it matter?_ she heard the girl's voice again in her mind.

_Trust me, you wouldn't want to miss it for the world. _

_"'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always want to feel..."_

A radiant smile lit her face while she turned to Kai. "It's... This is just magical!"

And without any doubt, this night must be the most magical moment of her life.

* * *

_"'Cause there's something in the way you look at me..." _

Kai felt a small bud of unusual satisfaction inside him while watching Hiromi get caught in her silent awe as she glanced around her. He didn't know the reason but somehow it was like as though seeing her radiate in joy like now... He could just feel it. And there was also a strange sense of pride for causing her to be like this.

He couldn't completely credit himself, though. Little did Hiromi know. Despite what she had thought earlier, she didn't have the slightest idea how unintentionally Kai had made her believe that he was uncharacteristically dancing with her out of the goodness of his heart. That he went out of his way just to grant her the thing she visibly wanted. Let her believe he studied the other pairs first. What he had said earlier contained only half the truth; he knew something about a dance such as this but couldn't do it as he never practiced it, therefore implying he _didn't_ dance. But if the supposed result of his sudden invitation was just the same, then what he said was just unimportant.

For behind Hiromi's current happiness was the real reason why Kai led her to this dance floor. Ever since he got back to his table, he had been on the look out for that guy with sharp midnight bangs. His own smoky eyes had never left every movement of that person, even when the brunet took his girl companion to dance with him, especially when Kai had been sure the guy aimed originally at the beyblader's table. From the way Hiromi's face shifted expressions earlier, she must have thought he was observing how the other couples danced. She was half-right though; Kai had allowed a brief time for this observation when he was momentarily secured that the brunet was busying himself with his own partner. But Kai already had warning signals instinctively telling him who the next girl the stranger would ask was.

And as the song ended, he had been right. The moment the brunet returned his partner back to his table, he had started heading over toward Kai's territory. After the way he had smiled earlier, this guy must have something not so good to do with Kai, but whatever it was, Kai wanted Hiromi out of it. But somehow this guy was starting to involve her as well, so the beyblader had to prepare counteracting it while leaving the uninvolved untouched. And at that moment, the only way he could protect Hiromi without drawing unwanted attention from the other customers was to keep her away from the taller guy. By inviting her to dance with him before that stranger could grab a chance.

But now that the guy had gotten himself another partner from some table, Kai had a fleeting yet different and unusual want. The want to just drop his guard about that stranger to relax himself with something else though he couldn't. Even for just a short while.

_"It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece _

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be..." _

Hiromi raised her eyes at him but at his strong gaze she looked away, the faint blush brushing her cheeks even adding up to her loveliness. Kai had never paid so much attention to her features before but right now he was aware that her eyes didn't seem to be auburn anymore; they were a deeper red, enhanced by her equally crimson dress. He resisted the desire to run his hand on her dark hair softened by the faint glow of illumination.

_Hiwatari, you sound like some sappy idiot, do you know that? Why are you acting just the opposite of your exterior? One moment you can't even look at her, the next thing you couldn't stand not regarding her. Same goes for her. You truly _are_ pathetic. _

No, if only those two inner voices would stop competing once more...

_Because your exterior isn't the real you. Damn it, Hiwatari, how long do you plan to keep on running away? _

"_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me..." _

_Shut up. I don't run away and I never! _he mentally shouted. _I... _

He just wanted to understand why. Why most of his actions couldn't be controlled anymore. Why his mask was slipping. Why Hiromi was slowly, carefully removing his mask.

Why he was allowing her to do so.

And letting her see the face hiding behind it.

_"I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes _

_All I know is it happens every time..." _

It was strange but it made him feel less alone yet it wasn't the kind he felt around Takao and his other friends. Something unique. He felt... Did he dare identify it?

Suddenly his guard was up as the song started to conclude its lines. _He's near. _His eyes flicking to his right, he saw the brunet heading his way over to their spot. Kai tried leading Hiromi away as unobviously as he could but it was too late. Somehow the guy materialized at their side without Kai seeing it, and he knew fully well what he was planning to do.

True to his expectations, the guy turned to him in nonchalance. "May I borrow your partner for a dance?"

Kai completely ignored him—and Hiromi's look of great surprise—and continued as though he hadn't heard anything.

Offering an inviting hand, the dark-haired guy smiled at Hiromi but not before giving an almost unnoticeable smirk, a smirk that could only be caught by Kai's eyes. One that was meant only for him. "Miss, may I have this dance?"

Kai felt sick as he watched Hiromi smile back. It was so obvious that she had met him before—and had fallen victim of his friendly façade. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ "Go find your own partner," he replied before Hiromi could have a chance to speak, casting him a _get lost _look. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to cut in like this?"

"No, considering the music's already over," he responded, and Kai mentally cursed the musicians for such a lousy timing as a new song started taking over. "Just once." Didn't this guy know how to give up?

"Kai, it's only one dance." Hiromi seemed almost embarrassed. "It won't harm if I dance with him."

"No, you're going to dance with me as I want," he told her firmly, tightening his hold on her waist possessively as Hiromi's eyes widened, but he paid no notice. Right now he couldn't care even when his voice and words sounded equally possessive as well. He couldn't—and shouldn't—give Hiromi away to this guy in any way. Only hell knew what he was planning to do to her once they were alone. Kai fixed him with a hard glare. "You can't have her."

Dark blue eyes stared hard in return. Hard blue clashing violently against steel gray. The luridness behind them told Kai to be careful of the owner but the latter's voice remained smooth. "And why is that so?"

"Because..."

An expectant look.

"Because she's mine."

* * *

Hiromi's heart pounded furiously against her ribcage, Kai's words echoing in her mind. _Because she's mine... _

Not to mention being fully aware of the possessiveness of his hands on her. She looked up at Kai but didn't dare to question him at the moment. Right now Kai's face was a hard mask of ice, and Hiromi could feel the tension straining his muscles. She really didn't understand. The same guy who returned her handkerchief was amiable, and she didn't see anything wrong with sharing a dance with him. But why did Kai seem to hate him so much?

"Come on. One dance won't hurt," the guy was saying. "Look around. It's not a crime to share partners once in a while. Or would you rather trade?"

_He has a point. Although..._ Hiromi glanced back and forth at the two teens, both glaring at each other. She nearly moved back at the growing intensity of friction between the two but Kai's hold was making any retreat impossible for her.

"We're busy. Back off."

Hiromi silently gasped as Kai's arm wrapped itself around her waist, drawing her body closer to him. But the strong cling wasn't just possessive; at the same time she felt its protective nature. _Protective?_ Was Kai telling her something she didn't know?

Then the rich tune of saxophone sailed through the atmosphere, and shock overcame her when his other hand took her own as though to lead her. Kai broke away their glaring contest to stare ahead of him, ignoring the other boy's presence.

Finally the blue-eyed stranger moved away. "Okay, I get the picture." Then he looked at Hiromi. "Maybe I'll catch a dance with you later. See you." And he disappeared among the sea of couples.

Unaware of the singing male voice commencing the song, Hiromi watched the guy leave, then looked at Kai in confusion. "Kai, what's really going on?"

Kai sent one last sharp glare in the direction where the young man had headed off.

"He can't be trusted."

"Oh." From experience, she had learned that as sharp as her intuition was, Kai's instincts had even more acuity, so she decided not to argue with him on this. Hiromi waited for him to release her hand but he didn't. "Kai, it's okay. He's completely gone now."

But he was still holding it.

"I know."

_Then why?_ Hiromi was about to say something but lost the words when she felt his muscles finally relax. "Wait..."

Kai remained silent.

_"I could feel the wind blow_

_A kiss from you to me..." _

Hiromi looked up at him. _They say the eyes are the windows to one's soul. Who knew they could be so right after all? _Kai's stoic face could fool anyone, including Hiromi, but his eyes could never lie no matter how hard they tried, and she had been successful at reading most of how he felt through them. Right now as she did, the warmth within them told her he wanted to do this, not out of obligation as her escort, not to ward off danger—he just wanted to.

_"Did you know just one night..."_

So she allowed him.

_"...Could last for all eternity?" _

Did he want to hold her because he got carried away by the first dance? Did she want him to hold her like this because she too got carried away by the romantic atmosphere back then?

_"And I'll bet you never knew that we could fly _

_Take my hand_

_Make a wish_

_Close your eyes..."_

But Hiromi found herself calming down as she took in the current atmosphere. A slightly more upbeat percussion, soothing flow of saxophone—still a danceable, relatively slow jazz leaning much more on the relaxing side than on the romantic one. Still, adapting to it made no difference on the chemistry she experienced with Kai when he first led her to dance.

_"This could be paradise for you and I_

_Two hearts in love forever..."_

Even the lyrics weren't as sentimental as those of the songs earlier. Yet never had words swept her to envision herself within them. To an outsider, to her earlier self who hadn't been under this euphoria before, the lyrics may seem absolutely outdated. But not to her. The words were only simple but she felt the richness of their meaning.

She hadn't been carried away after all.

_"Under the starlit sky we'll spend the night..."_

This time Hiromi never felt any shroud of awkwardness or nervousness even in close proximity with Kai. All she could feel was his softened gaze, his warm hand resting gently on her waist—and the soothing comfort and security exuding from them. Nothing from the outside could touch her.

As long as Kai was holding her, she felt protected.

_"Take my hand_

_Make a wish_

_Close your eyes..." _

Following the voice of the singer, her eyes slowly closed. _I wish..._ Her soft hand squeezed lightly Kai's.

"_And this will be paradise..." _

_I wish this night would never cease. _

* * *

Kai's eyes almost widened at the soft pressure of Hiromi's hand on his. Why she did it, he didn't know. But he had no idea how such a small gesture like that could be so comforting, so encouraging to let him know whatever he was feeling was just okay, that there was no harm in pursuing it. Turning to the girl he was holding, he saw his reaction had gone unnoticed.

_"You can bring a blanket_

_And baby I will bring the wine..." _

Hiromi's eyes were closed. Kai could sense how relaxed she was, and the peacefulness radiating from her was already surrounding his being.

And now he could finally put to identity that unusual sensation he was hesitant about.

Special. He felt special.

Only when being with Hiromi did he feel such a sensation.

Then he lost track of the words being sung when he felt Hiromi's hands move away from his shoulder and his hand, her arms wounding themselves around his neck. Silently she rested her head sideways below his right shoulder and the sweet scent of her chocolate hair invaded Kai's senses as he fell under the spell. But he didn't mind. Not at all.

_"And darling, say that you'll be mine..."_

Mine. That word he had used earlier. It was such a simple four-letter word, yet it was etching a deeper meaning inside him.

_"Did you see the stars write_

_Our names across the sky?"_

And his awareness of his partner right now was even more heightened by it. They were still moving along the rhythm in the midst of numerous couples but he didn't care. He just didn't.

_"If you want to love me, just love me, just love me..."_

He was losing track of the lyrics, not that it mattered either. Hiromi sigh contentedly, and it was all his ears captured at that short span of time.

_"And don't ask why..."_

Then Hiromi looked up at him. Deep garnet pools clashed against pale gray ones yet they molded to form a bond. Intense yet relaxing. Piercing yet softening. Kai was blown away by the contentment in Hiromi's eyes and he couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away. The spell... It wasn't just because he had fallen under a spell.

Hiromi was magic herself.

_"And I'll bet you never knew that we could fly_

_Take my hand_

_Make a wish_

_Close your eyes..." _

Their faces were barely inches apart, his warm breath mingling with her minty one. Then something inside Kai clicked as a different warm sensation overcame him, and his arms tightened their hold around Hiromi's slender waist to draw her closer to him. Hiromi gasped in awed surprise. Allowing the sensation to take over his senses, he closed his eyes and let his lips start brushing Hiromi's soft ones gently, lightly like a feather for a few fleeting moments, then melded with hers, caving in to seal it with his own kiss.

_"This could be paradise for you and I_

_Two hearts in love forever..." _

But an unexpected question speared right through him, and like a huge crashing wave, conflicting emotions came rushing back. In an instant, the spell was broken as all at once became unexplainable and complicated for him. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he released Hiromi to draw back. Hiromi's arms dropped their hold on his neck in result, and Kai moved away from her.

"Kai...?" Unnoticed by the other pairs, Hiromi looked stunned—and terribly hurt, like he had personally slapped her face hard.

_"Under the starlit sky we'll spend the night_

_Take my hand _

_Make a wish_

_Close your eyes..."_

For a second Kai couldn't speak, couldn't think—couldn't do anything—as he took in the pain reflected by Hiromi herself. Then he felt a stab inside him. It was too much. He had to get out of there. And so as quickly as he could he bolted right out of the dance floor, leaving Hiromi lost among the crowd. He didn't stop until he reached the exit of the restaurant and pushed the giant door.

As soon as he reached the empty lot outside the Aquose Cavern, he felt weakened and dug his palm to cover his face. _What the hell's happening to me? _What was he thinking by moving to a more intimate level like that? How could a single act throw him into immense uncertainty of what would happen next?

_You think your front of self-possession and excellent beyblading skills elevating you make you different. But when it comes to uncontained emotions... _

_You're just like everybody else. _

"So, the rumor is true then. The great Hiwatari Kai really is spending this Saturday night dining with a girl."

Kai quickly whirled, realizing that the brunet from the restaurant had managed to follow him outside. "I'm not in the mood for a chat. Leave me alone," he snapped.

"Not so fast, Shell Killer." The dark-haired stranger gave him a cold smile as two more guys materialized behind Kai, their smiles equally unfriendly. "You and I need to talk. And by that I don't mean words."

* * *

**Sorry, I had to twist it like that. And for those who don't know what _Shell Killer_ is, it's the original name for _Blade Sharks_.**

**If you spot any form of error, sorry. My eyes just couldn't take it anymore. Maybe I can perform a chapter replacement in the future but I don't know just when.**

**This may not seem so proper but I just couldn't help this. While I was constructing this chapter, I was sort of "flamed" offline by this person I know for even listening to the song I used for Kai and Hiromi's first dance. I nearly changed my mind about including that song here but when I thought more about it, her opinion shouldn't influence me. To that certain person, you're probably not reading this (and to the rest who recognize that song but dislike it for some reason), I don't exactly know the reasons why you don't appreciate it, and I'd rather not find out, but whatever they are, I don't care. I think the song's okay. I constructed the dance before adding the music, and I can't help it if coincidentally the lyrics matched it. I can't do anything if you don't like it. Brand the song as corny or too emotional or whatever; _I don't care._**

**...To the people who had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the message above, I'm sorry you had to see that.**

**While we're on the topic about music... **

**Extended DISCLAIMER: **For Kai and Hiromi's entire dance scene, I don't own _The Way You Look at Me_ and _This Could Be Paradise_. While personally I'm not a fan of the artist behind the first song, I do believe it is worth listening to. Its new/extended version is even more awesome, more fitting for that first dance. And I like how it also foreshadows the second dance. Check out the song on YouTube: _youtube_ _.com (slash) watch?v=GqR1Lx4t03Y_ .

**The next chapter's going to be the last. If you don't see an update in three weeks' time, that would be either because I'm trying to write some of my other fics (probably _Sign of Wish _or _Flying _or whatever I feel like working on) or I have a combination of academic requirements and long series of exams I can't afford to fail (and when I say _long_, I mean _really long_), or both. You can check my bio for whatever's the latest news about any of my fics; I always put it there when I have the chance.**

**Please leave a review! Flames of any degree will be used to burn my notes out of sheer frustration, probably. Thanks! See you at the concluding chapter! :)**


	4. COMBATING :: Not Even A Million Wrong Gu...

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, the first thing I would do is to show a _lot_ of signs of Kai and Hiromi falling for each other. Scratch that, make them a canon pair. But since I'm making a fanfic out of it, it's obvious that I don't. Damn.

**(What do you mean, _unexpected error during the process_ or something similar! Fanfiction . net, nggggh! Again something _has_ to go wrong with a chapter where mainly Kai and Hiromi are involved; I must be cursed or something... T.T )**

**Okay, now I'm back! Before anyone starts slaughtering me for taking this long to update (not that you can, or else I won't be alive to update or post my other fics), and before I thank my reviewers, I'd like to take this opportunity to… burn my notes. -–ceremoniously dumps notes to the big trashcan- -lights up a match before throwing it- _Burn_, notes! _Burn!_ Nyahahahaha! Okay, we're done.**

**Hutchy:** Once again, thank you!

**City Games:** Thank you very much! After what you said, of course I won't stop! Hehe, you have no idea how long it took me to design everything especially the songs…

**Phoenix-Roar:** Glad you love it. A fight? Secret! No, you weren't freaking me out.

(question mark; the actual sign wouldn't appear): Thanks!

**caitlynne:** Glad you love it. :) I knew I emailed you but it seems like the message wasn't sent, sorry. -kicks Yahoo- By the time you read this you probably got the answer from someone else but I'll say it anyway: No. Hiromi is Hilary, while Jin/Hitoshi is Hiro.

**Scars of the Phoenix:** Thankies! -runs away from PUDDING-

**Samantha:** Thanks!

**Akina Hiwatari:** Thanks!

**grand admiral chelli:** Thanks for those wonderful compliments!

**Queen of Fantasy:** Thanks! No, I wasn't siding with your brother. Hardly. I just meant that he didn't know what he was doing, because what kind of a person in his/her right mind would keep on shutting the TV off when it was getting to the best parts (coughKxHhintscough) of the show?

Anyway about your question, you have to read this chapter to find out…

**Hope's Tears:** You're right. So far, no one has ever complained about the song after reading the previous chapter. Thanks for the support!

**elsiey:** Couldn't agree more. Thanks! And there will be more KxH goodness here as well! Here's a Kai cookie for the author alert.

**Kais Devil:** Here it is!

**Suheil373:** -hands over Kai and Hiromi cookies for the high recommendation and adding DwM to favorites—Absolutely thank you so much! How about it, Kai? People love it when you're confused.

Kai:…

Well?

Kai: …

Speechless, aren't we?

Kai: Hn.

**carzla:** -nods in agreement- Thanks! For a minute I thought Kai was extremely OOC but writing him for the rest of this fic was getting harder, so it's a relief to know he's still in character.

**Darkwolf88:** Thank you very much! Here's a Kai cookie for adding this to faves. -gives cookie- A fight scene? You'll learn when you read this chappie…

**Devour Thy Flame:** Thanks for those compliments! Hope this final chapter will completely satisfy you…

**kaihilary all the way:** Thanks! Well, making these chapters depends on how long and how much I'm inspired (or itching) to do so. If my writer's block keeps on getting in the way, it would take me months. -spiral eyes-

**T-Bisqit:** Thanks! Well, things will turn out fine for both of them eventually but in the meantime I feel sorry for Hiromi.

**Nubia:** Thanks! Read and find out…

**sorekai:** Thanks!

**Anime Fan:** Thanks! I'm glad you love it.

**noomma:** Thanks! Oh, I will.

**LilAngelPuff:** Thanks! Well I hope this chappie still will. You and Hope's Tears must be the only ones who supported me about the flamer, well, so far. So thanks once more!

**SweetStealer:** Here we go!

**Raiki-Casinio:** Thank you. :) -–hands over a Kai cookie-

**SOMEONE2003**: Thank you so much! Well, you have to read and find out if it's really about a beyblade battle…

**Final chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

DINNER WITH ME

ChAPTeR 4

* * *

"_And this will be paradise…" _

Those promising words barely registered on Hiromi's ears, the owner still left frozen with shock and hurt. Still dimly aware of the loving pairs swaying all around her as they were equally just unconcerned about her. Auburn orbs still fixated to the space where Kai used to stand. Before he had deserted her.

A sudden accidental bump from a couple nearby snapped her back to awareness, and the last line finally dawned upon her. _And this will be paradise…_

_Paradise._ How more ironic could it be? She could feel needles pricking the back of her eyes again and her chest threatening to explode along with her tears. Kai had physically drawn himself back from her but it was so more like she had been _pushed_ away by him. Completely. _Kai, what did I do wrong? Why did you move away? Did you think of me differently even when I was only about to accept your k…?_

Suddenly the cozy light atmosphere lost its romantic air for Hiromi while extreme pressure and threat found their places. But even on the verge of tears, she refused to crumble. Not in front of all these people having the best time. Taking a slow deep breath to calm herself, she took her time gracefully exiting from the magical white mist, eyes shifting in search for her partner.

Then she caught sight of the giant door swaying its way to seal the entrance of the restaurant, resulting to her inner voice nudging her toward its direction. She followed it, and, within seconds, was already outside the Aquose Cavern.

_What the…_ Momentarily forgetting her pain, eyebrows knitted together at the weird scene before her. The one she was looking for was standing with his back on her a few meters away but who on earth were those other guys surrounding him?

"If I didn't see it with my own two eyes, I never would have believed it. Sorry to bother you both but my purpose demands your date to be cut short."

"It's not a date. We're just having dinner."

_Not a date. Just having dinner…_ It _was_ really true, wasn't it? In fact she was the very first one to state to herself that.

So why did she feel _so_ disappointed?

"Really." The first voice sounded unconvinced.

But as Hiromi quietly stepped nearer, surprise took over her. "You… You're the one who gave me that aster." That amiable guy from the dance floor. "What's going on here?"

The three guys with unknown names turned to her.

Kai whirled around. "Hiromi, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"So that's her name. Nice." The brunet glanced first at Kai, then back at Hiromi. "That's right but please call me Eri. I'm glad when I saw you cheer up."

"Never knew you have such a soft spot for girls." Kai had a touch of wariness underneath his steel voice.

"Don't get the wrong impression. It's just so wrong for a girl like your partner to be deprived of even a simple flower just because her man doesn't seem to care giving her one."

"I said I'm not her boyfriend. I'm just accompanying her to that dinner."

It was all Hiromi could do to not let the way her feelings back inside the restaurant repeat right now but it was just impossible to stop the words from hurting her and all. After what was happening at the dance floor, he was denying everything? "Kai…"

He shot her with a hard look that commanded, _Just cooperate and don't you dare even say a wrong word_, a look so cutting that she nearly stepped back. But it had an urgency that seemed to convey, _For whose sake am I doing this?_

For a moment Hiromi was confused but soon looked back and forth between Kai and Eri, finally getting it.

Eri turned to shift his attention to her. "Hiromi-san, you were saying something?"

"Kai's right," she answered in a steady voice. "I'm the one who got the ticket last Sunday. It doesn't hurt to get one of my friends to escort me, does it?"

The blue-eyed young man didn't seem convinced.

"Well, how about you? What about _your_ date or whatever you'd like to call her?"

Eri remained silent for a while. "…Being accompanied by a best friend doesn't hurt either. Smart answer; you got me there."

He received a sharp stare from Kai in return. "Then why try wounding yourself around someone else's partner when you have yours to worry about?"

"Ayana won't mind as long as it's for a higher cause. Besides, I just want to assess where your partner stands in your life. But that's not the reason I'm here."

"So what is?" Hiromi demanded, sensing she had somehow misjudged this kind guy in front of her. "What do you need from him and why now?"

"I'll let him answer that." Deep blue met pale gray. "Hiwatari Kai, do you remember a ten-year-old boy with wavy black hair, eyes the same shade as mine, wearing a dark green shirt while owning a dark blue beyblade which is constantly used for practicing?"

"No. Should I?"

"Hn. I knew you'd answer that. But then again, why am I expecting you of all people to remember him along with a thousand other beybladers you barely knew?"

"What. Is that boy supposed to be you?" Sarcasm dripped from the gray-eyed teen's voice.

"Close, even when you _did_ humiliate me before by severely defeating me but don't act too smart for your own good. That's my brother we're talking about." An accusing finger was pointed at Kai. "More than a year ago you reduced his beyblade to unrecognizable pieces and even took pleasure in doing so. You ruthless Shell Killers think you can do anything you please just because you think you rule the town, don't you?"

_Shell Killer? Why does that sound familiar? _Then a flashback of the blue-haired guy and his companions appeared, and she remembered. Wait, so Kai was—

"That was more than a year ago," Kai stated flatly. "I don't lead them anymore ever since I joined the BBA Team."

Hiromi's mind reeled. So it was _true_? No. But Kai himself had given the revelation. Kai, the one who kept on saving her, the one who always looked out for her and protected her… was also the same Kai who was one of the strong yet cruel beybladers preying on innocent hapless ones? And he _led_ them?

"Hn. Once a Shell Killer, always a Shell Killer. You guys never care about other beybladers besides yourselves and your own damn good. That obviously includes my brother. Making him give up his beyblade as a consequence of his loss is one thing, not that I condone you for that. Looking down at his skills and totaling his beyblade especially in front of me are another. You crushed his spirit as a beyblader and even since he was too devastated to even pick up a beyblade again."

Kai smirked. "You said when you and I need to talk, you don't mean words. Now how are you going to eat your own?"

"Just thought you need to know the topic first before this actual conversation." Unfazed, Eri whipped out his shooter and his beyblade from the pocket of his suit. "I'm challenging you, Hiwatari. My beyblade against yours."

_Vengeance in the form of a beybattle. This is the real talk._ Hiromi tried to force away the ugly realizations to concentrate on what was unfolding before her. Kai needed her support, not her condemnation, even though he didn't seem to. _Surely he'll win! After all the upgrades Kyouju had been giving Dranzer, they're an unbeatable pair. There's nothing to worry about_.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I don't have Dranzer with me now."

Hiromi stared at her partner as though he had completely lost his mind. Kai _didn't_ bring Dranzer? What was he thinking! _Of course; I invited him to dinner and nobody plays with a beyblade in this kind of occasion._ She couldn't completely blame Kai but at the same time she wished the challenge had been done at any time other than tonight. Now how was Kai going to pull this off?

Eri's face was sketched in surprise, raising his eyebrows the minute he recovered. "Now this is a rather refreshing concept. You went out without your winning beyblade with you. But that doesn't mean you've found your way out of this match." He motioned to one of his companions, a guy with sandy-brown hair. "Higashi, give him a beyblade to use."

"Why must you pick me, of all people?" Higashi grumbled. Nonetheless, he took out his shooter with a beyblade set already and tossed it to Kai, who caught it with his right hand. "Don't you dare break it or else."

Kai cast his stare at the shooter in his hand before looking up. "I'm not going to be a part of this battle."

"What, chickening out already?" Eri's other companion, a tall mahogany-haired guy, sneered. "Or you know you'll lose without your precious Dranzer?"

There was something familiar about this guy. Now where had Hiromi seen him before?

"I don't run away from a challenge. But I don't waste my time accepting pointless battles either."

"We'll make it worth your effort then."

Suddenly he and Higashi appeared at each side of Hiromi. A rough hand snatched her bare arm and began pulling her before she knew it. Indignation charged her while she was pulling it back to free herself. "What are you doing! Let me go!"

Kai let out a low growl of warning. "Lay your hand off her. She's got nothing to do with this!"

Eri threw a withering stare at the commotion. "Ren, stay out of this and don't touch our audience. We must make sure she gets to watch the special performance, get it?"

Ren reluctantly let go of his grip as Hiromi glared at him, although thankful for the unexpected rescue.

"Nobody help." Then the brunet faced Kai. "One on one. No interference from outside. If you win, we'll leave you alone tonight. Otherwise, you'll come with me tonight and make a public apology in front of my brother while on your knees."

"And a few other extras too," Ren added, snickering while giving Hiromi a dangerous stare that made her want to slap him and hide herself from his sight at the same time.

_Hold it._ And then realization hit her. _He's the same jerk who was staring at my legs at the beach a few days ago! _

"_Ren_." There was hard warning in Eri's tone.

Kai eyed Ren, Hiromi and Higashi in wariness for a while. Then with one swift movement, he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to Hiromi, who caught it, as light gray pools darkened. "Challenge accepted."

"Kai, you don't have to accept this!" But no one was listening to Hiromi as Kai and Eri moved to a more open area. How she hated herself for being a liability. Instead of being a support, she turned out to be his weakness. If only she had known this would happen, she never would've followed Kai in the first place. _There must be something else I can do even though I'm just watching!_

"This should be interesting," Higashi mused, watching the two beybladers prepare their stances. "Hiwatari Kai without Dranzer? I'd love to see how Eri beats him in no time flat."

"No, you're so _wrong_! Kai's going to _win for sure_, I _know_ it!" The hard force in her tone was enough to even make Kai and Eri turn to her. Hiromi herself was surprised, knowing she had never sounded this forceful before.

"Oh, really?" Higashi asked, a smirk on his face. "How can you be so sure of that?"

A deep mixture of red and earth eye caught a pale smoky orb.

"Because I trust him. I trust him that he can win even without his beyblade, even with one that isn't even his. It's not about Dranzer. It's… It's about Kai."

* * *

Inwardly Kai was taken aback by his partner's words. Hiromi trusted him even though he pushed her away without explanation? Despite being deserted at the dance floor by him she still supported him? Believed in him?

He had heard it in her voice. The strong conviction despite the odds against him.

"Is it?" Higashi returned. "Without Dranzer, Hiwatari might as well admit that he had never held a beyblade before in his entire life. Wanna bet on that?"

"I don't have to bet anything," Hiromi shot back. "If my friend's skill is too much for you to handle, then that's your problem, not his."

"You have guts." Higashi turned to Eri. "Hey, Eri, go and beat the crap out of him! Just make sure you don't hurt my beyblade too much, okay?"

It didn't help that Kai felt weird whenever he heard Hiromi's lines referring to him as her friend despite knowing she was just playing her part after receiving his unspoken message. After Eri had implied that his business didn't mean chatting, Kai had figured out that if these guys found out how much she was linked to him, either she might be in danger or might be used as something against him. Of course it had been too late for him to realize she would follow him outside but if he couldn't undo it, at least she mustn't be involved more than necessary. If it had been possible, he would've reduced the impression about them to being just mere acquaintances. But with the way they had been observed and the unusual way Kai had been behaving, Eri had probably seen too much to believe him.

"Go, Kai! Show him who's boss!" Hiromi seemed to have put aside the dance floor incident, concentrating more on cheering for him.

Well, the same went for him. Kai faced Eri once more. _I won't let you down. I promise that._ "Let's get this over with."

"It's about time," Higashi stated. "Three, two, one, GO SHOOT!"

Eri's blood-red beyblade flew from his shooter while Kai released the completely unfamiliar forest-green one. The two beyblades circled around each other for a while, then tried to launch surprise attacks against each other.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time," Eri said. "I never expected that all the time I spent just to track you down and have the chance to get you alone would only end up to this free dinner."

_Damn, this won't be easy._ If only he had brought Dranzer with him, this battle would've been over in only half a minute or even less. But aside from the fact that he still hadn't gotten the feeling of use for this beyblade that wasn't even his, it was practically everything Dranzer wasn't. Now he had to make everything he could with what he had, mentally cursing Yuuya in the process. This was the last time he was ever going to listen to his friend's "words of advice" on dinner and etiquette and all that senseless crap about how inappropriate and insensitive it would be on Kai's part for Dranzer to be brought at a beybladeless occasion such as tonight.

Also, he silently growled a curse upon himself. If he didn't have all these weird sensations regarding Hiromi earlier, he wouldn't have any hard time rejecting Yuuya's advice, and he wouldn't be in this tight spot tonight.

"You're not saying anything," the brunet observed. "You're saving it for the end of the battle like before, correct?"

"You talk too much. But two words: _I'll win_."

Eri raised his eyebrows in a _That's all you'll say?_ expression but it melted into one of contemplating something. "Hmm."

Kai stared at him. "What."

"Nothing." Now the brunet's expression was unreadable. "I just recalled what you said to me the last time."

"I don't even remember meeting you, much less what I told you."

The battle continued for what felt to be a long time and sparks ignited everywhere as the two beyblades spun from one point to another, attack ring against attack ring. But Kai knew that wasn't enough.

"They must be battling for over two minutes now," Ren commented, stifling a yawn. "This girl said Hiwatari's skillful but with the way this battle's going on, I find it hard to believe how he became the leader of the Shell Killers, let alone one of the world champions. Guess he's nothing without Dranzer after all."

Hiromi turned to him. "That's not true!"

"You forgot, Ren, that he only played, like, once or twice during the entire world tournament more than a year ago," Higashi replied like Hiromi hadn't even spoken, the next statement coated with sarcasm. "I suppose we _low_-level beybladers aren't worthy of witnessing his _excellent_ talent unless desperate times call for desperate measures. Although, he _did_ lose during the finals while using Dranzer itself. A rare defeat rarely goes forgotten, and the entire beyblading world got to see it."

"So what if he lost once!" Hiromi defended. "It happens to everyone sometime in his life."

"Haha, but what sheer irony of him losing to a guy who's a member of the team he had sided against the BBA Team during the opening of the finals. That was the one time I saw him so victorious."

Kai froze in dread, mentally cursing at the same time at those words. Higashi was talking about the old Kai betraying the BBA Team during the Russian Tournament, the one thing he didn't want Hiromi to know!

"Sided against the BBA Team?" he heard Hiromi echo in confusion. "That's ridiculous. Kai's always been a part of the BBA Team."

"You mean you don't know?" But soon the surprise on Ren's face was erased by a look of mock pleasure. "I thought you're his friend. But by the look on your face, you must've met him sometime after the tournament. Higashi, do the honor of enlightening her."

Higashi seemed to notice how their conversation was diverting Kai's attention, a good means of ensuring Eri's victory. "I bet you never knew that there had been issues about your friend. I don't know how reporters can dig in to get all those information but news had it that Hiwatari had suddenly deserted his very own teammates to join the opponent team, a group of Russians, I think, without giving a reason at all. That guy had a lot of guts to pull off such a stunt during finals! And that's not all; he even used another beyblade instead of Dranzer and showed off its power by literally destroying the other teams' beyblades _singlehandedly_ during the exhibition match."

"You're lying."

"And you know what's more? According to rumors, he even tried to do the very same thing to his teammates during a match outside the tournament itself. An act of pure betrayal if you ask me."

"Well, nobody's asking you. Kai wouldn't do any of those horrible things! I know you're only trying to mess up with my head so that he'll lose the match!"

"We're not _interfering_, if that's what you're implying. But it's not our problem if he's getting distracted. Besides, what I'm saying is true to the core. Like I said, the entire world had witnessed it already before." Higashi smirked, flipping his light brown locks. "If you think Ren and I are lying, go ahead, ask Hiwatari. Maybe _he_ can tell you."

"I don't believe a word you're saying." Hiromi turned to Kai. "Kai, tell these guys how wrong they are! They're obviously lying, right?"

Kai couldn't do what she was saying.

"It's not the truth…" Hiromi seemed confused that he wasn't defending himself. "…Right?"

But he could only remain silent, torn between the battle that would judge his pride, skill and dignity but most importantly Hiromi's safety, and the exposed past that would dissolve Hiromi's respect of him.

"So they… weren't lying…"

The look on Hiromi's face made Kai's stomach twist.

"Told you." The smirk on Higashi's face never left.

_No time for this!_ Trying to erase Hiromi's horrified reaction from his mind, one smoky orb narrowed at Higashi before Kai turned to Eri but the latter seemed unaware of the events outside the beybattle. In fact, he was so focused on grinding away Kai's temporary beyblade like there was no tomorrow. Too_ focused._

"I can't believe you." Hiromi's voice sounded low. "How… How could you do that to Takao and the rest of the team? They…"

"Hey, Higashi, take a look at her face," he heard Ren call extra loudly for Kai's benefit ,his eyes not leaving the former leader. "Doesn't she look disgusted or what?"

"They are your _friends_…"

Red on the ground seemed to be teleporting around dark green, crash after crash.

"Concentrate on the battle, Hiwatari!" Eri ordered, his heated gaze on the fighting scene between him and his opponent. "I will not get my revenge through a shallow victory!"

_He's right. I can't let these guys keep on distracting me._ Kai must win this battle no matter what, even though this beyblade he was currently using didn't match up Dranzer's strength. If only he could think of a way how to earn that victory…

Wait. This type of beybattle seemed familiar—wasn't this the kind of situation Takao used to face during the World Championships? And wasn't Kai the one who always gave him the appropriate advice for that? _Study the beystadium and its nature. Study your opponents first. Use what you learn to beat him._

For a while Kai observed Eri, studying the intensity of his gaze, his focus. _A lot of fighting spirit inside him that gives him strength. But his concentration…_ It seemed that once Eri got himself involved in a beybattle, he was so unconscious of the world outside it. That would be his strength… and a possible weakness.

Study one's own beyblade…

"This is taking too long, Eri!"

The next thing both beybladers knew, Ren's beyblade had joined the fray, grinding and grinding on the forest-green beyblade.

"I said, stay _out_ of this, Ren!" Eri hissed, concentration temporarily broken.

"Damn it, Eri—!"

"This is a matter strictly between me and Hiwatari, get it? And not even cheating could change that!" His beyblade knocked Ren's out of the battle area, and Ren snarled.

Kai took in the slight anger and hostility ringing out of the brunet's voice and the sudden flash on his deep blue eyes, realizing that it wasn't _Eri_ who was his real problem. Then his eyes shifted next to his opponent's beyblade, then to Higashi's as it retreated to his side. It seemed to lack vertical attack abilities, one of Dranzer's specialties. _If so…_ The memory of what it looked like came back to him. The attack ring—five pointy designs on it, gold outlines… _Five sides…_

His acute mind saw a certain type of movement, then picked up an image, and then it suddenly hit him.

"I can't keep my brother waiting for too long, Hiwatari," Eri said. "Finish him!" His beyblade rushed straight forward for the final attack.

"Now!" At the last minute of the assault, Higashi's beyblade dashed out of the way, then another straight rush to reach the other side of his opponent's beyblade.

"What?" Eri seemed baffled.

Then the beyblade slammed right into Eri's, nearly knocking it to its rest, as it left behind a trail that crossed the first line earlier and then changed angles. On the next charge, the red beyblade managed to dodge but received a hard blow at Kai's subsequent attack. A figure was evidently drawn on the ground, and Kai found himself smirking a little.

"How the hell did he find out?" Higashi uttered a curse at the sight. "Nobody's supposed to know about that special pentagram move I was saving for Hiwatari until we battle!"

"Pentagram?" Hiromi echoed.

_So I was right,_ Kai thought, glancing at the five-pointed star-shaped figure before him. _Although I'd assumed this was just a basic attack._

The shock and disbelief on Higashi's face quickly faded away. "Well, you're still in a disadvantage here, Hiwatari," he stated cockily. "Once you start making the pentagram, Eri can predict your next moves and anticipate your attacks!"

As if on cue, Eri's beyblade dodged the next two supposed slams against it.

Ren's eyes followed the anticipated slashes across the ground. "He's going down. Too predictable."

"You're really hopeless without Dranzer." The teen with the light brown hair shook his head. "The pentagram is the only effective shape you can use to attack. My beyblade was designed to specialize in that."

"Hn." Kai couldn't help but smirk again.

"What are you smirking at?" Higashi demanded.

"You."

"What?"

"You said I'm hopeless without my Dranzer. But you're even a more worthless beyblader than you claimed me to be. You don't even know your beyblade well."

The said beyblade made a straight move at Eri's but retreated at the same fast speed the moment the blue-eyed guy tried a counterattack, then came back, changed directions, returned halfway in a straight path to intersect the first path and then suddenly struck successfully in another direction.

Eri sucked in his breath. "What the—!"

"Your beyblade doesn't specialize in pentagrams," Kai continued. "It specializes in _angles_. The acute ones in particular are the best, making your pentagrams seem like an effective and powerful attack—"

Now Higashi's beyblade drew irregular pentagrams without following the standard easy five-equally-long-lines manner, changing degrees and speed, stars stratified by stars of different sizes drawn. And Eri was visibly having a hard time keeping up with the sudden and unpredictable maneuvers that he could barely launch an attack of his own.

"—so I can change the beyblade's distance, the angle's size and its range at anytime I want—"

The red beyblade suffered long and short audible strikes from Kai, bits of red flying about.

"—and _still_ get the powerful pentagram that I need—"

Shift of angles once more, temporary separation of the two beyblades from each other.

"—without anyone being able to predict what move will come next!"

As the final strike the pentagram beyblade slammed its hardest on Eri's beyblade, the latter flying straight toward its owner in an unstoppable speed.

Kai stepped forward, momentarily forgetting the battle. "Eri!"

The beyblade socked Eri right in the stomach, blue pools widening, sending him flying and landing to the ground on his back. The next thing his beyblade slowed down before finally reaching its stop.

Gray orbs moved over to the now motionless beyblader lying on the ground. The same amount of strength that Kai usually shared with Dranzer must have been a great impact of an attack when he transferred it to Higashi's beyblade. No wonder Eri was knocked out by his own beylade just moments ago. Then the gray eyes shifted to the lying blood-red beyblade, then to the still spinning pentagram beyblade, the latter ceasing speed before shooting out fragments and fragments of its own parts until the weight disc was the only remaining component still intact when it finally stopped. The said amount of strength earlier must've been too much for Higashi's beyblade to handle that it got destructed for good.

_I did it._ He won. _Even though I didn't use Dranzer._ Apart from Black Dranzer, Kai couldn't remember when he had ever used a beyblade other than his long-time partner.

"_It's not about Dranzer. It's… It's about Kai." _

Kai turned to the only girl around him, knowing he was eventually going to face her and what he had kept from her.

Hiromi's reddish-brown eyes widened slightly at Kai's steady gaze before her expression shifted into an unreadable one.

Light breeze picked up its way and passed through the empty space between them, the strained silence growing longer and heavier. As much as he dreaded it, at that moment Kai would've preferred Hiromi yelling obscenities at him for his former bastardly ways over her undecided features. It never mattered to him ever before but now it was important that he knew where he stood.

Finally Hiromi, still in the same incomprehensible mask, tossed to him his dinner jacket. With one hand Kai automatically caught it, looking now at the fallen Eri as he wore it again.

"Kai, look out!"

Kai started to turn around but then felt a hard fist meet his face and he recoiled.

"Didn't I warn you not to break my beyblade?" Higashi growled, both hands balled in anger again already. "Now you pay!"

Trying to anticipate the attacks, Kai used his arms to cease Higashi's fists. As much as he hated to admit it, though the brown-haired beyblader wasn't a match for Kai in beyblading, he made up a lot for it with quite an impressive level of physical offense. Just in time Kai made a cross out of his arms over his stomach, blocking the assaulting foot from reaching its target. _And fast too,_ he noted as he was sent skidding backward.

"Stop this!" Hiromi screamed. "Kai won fair and square already! Eri, wake up!"

"You insulted the honor and strength of our group before. For that you also pay." Higashi dashed fast, enraged fist after strong fist aiming for Kai. Kai dodged both before delivering a sharp elbow on the light-haired teen's back and returned the same attack on Higashi until the BBA member's punch found an opening and landed across Higashi's face, sending the latter to the ground.

Alert eyes caught movement from the peripheral area at that exact moment, and he moved out of the way as silver cut through the air, missing him by one second. Just when he was about to get slashed by a follow-up, Kai quickly let his jacket shrug itself off him, spun and threw it at Ren to block his view for a while. Automatically trying again, Ren managed to tear only the bottom part instead. Seeing the knife stuck there, Kai grabbed his coat before beating the air, the blade whirling out of the way and landing somewhere else on the lot. At the same time he saw the mahogany-haired boy's blow heading his way so he sent a hard kick on Ren's chest before the taller boy's fist could touch him first. Ren struck the ground first, while Kai's shoes screeched against the ground, a cloud of dust trailing along the backward skid. _That was close._

What he never realized nor felt was the thin trail of blood traveling down from his paintless cheek.

* * *

_This can't be happening!_ Hiromi could do nothing but look on with horror and dread at the wild scene unfolding just a few meters away from her. Immediately she glanced at Kai quickly picking up his soiled coat. Didn't he realize that he was bleeding already?

The next moment Higashi had already risen up to hurl his fist at Kai again. Hiromi saw Kai move away while throwing his black coat at him but the other guy swatted it away from his sight and threw another punch at Kai, who managed to evade it. But much to the brunette's horror, it seemed like her partner wasn't able to anticipate Higashi's other fist that easily struck Kai on his face. Before the latter had any chance to recover, he received another blow on the stomach, causing him to collapse on the ground. Kai tried to get back on his feet but with the way he staggered and landed on one knee instead, it looked like the powerful force behind his opponent's strikes was making it impossible for him to get up.

For a strong young man like Hiwatari Kai to collapse in a physical fight like that—Higashi must be more than just tough. He was dangerous.

Higashi took slightly fast breaths before one corner of his mouth curved up. Then he walked over and bent down to retrieve the knife.

At any other circumstances Hiromi would've found herself frozen with panic or fear but right now, strangely, the circumstances of this totally one-sided fight dissolved it as suddenly every cell of her body was flooded with anger. "What kind of beybladers are you! Two armed with a knife against one—that's completely unfair! Just because things didn't go the way you liked it doesn't mean you gained the right to be sore losers about it!"

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Higashi roared at her, hurling a nearby fist-size rock right at her.

It was so fast that Hiromi was barely able to evade it. At one precise moment, as though everything suddenly underwent slow motion, she saw the rock cut right through a few strands of chocolate hair, and oxygen left her for a few seconds when it was over. She stared at the rock in horror. Just a few centimeters more and it could've struck her directly at the eye. Hard. And by the size of the rock, it would be a target not hard to miss.

"Too bad; it's already over."

Hiromi spun and fear resumed its grip when Kai's polo received a longitudinal slash, buttons cutting through the air, exposing his well-built chest and torso. Without realizing it her arm covered her own ones as though to protect herself. If Kai hadn't been able to jump back in time…

And now Kai received a spinning kick from the angry beyblader that seemed to disable him from completely rising up again.

"Higashi! Stop attacking him, please!"

But it was too late.

For she saw Higashi charging at Kai, arm drawn back, the knife already anticipating Kai's blood in his clutch.

"_Kai!_"

* * *

Higashi's arm and legs muscles tensed in preparation as he heard the girl's scream somewhere. _Hear her voice, Hiwatari. Because this will be the last time you'll be hearing anyone screaming your name._ His armed hand eagerly shot forward—

And froze midway.

"_Any of you touch her, not even hell can accommodate the suffering I'll grant you._"

Kai had already looked up at him, low steel voice coated with poison immobilizing him. But what really sent Higashi chills from his chest to his spine was murder he saw in Kai's deadly eyes. For a few seconds that seemed like forever, he was struck by a pair of pools no longer pale gray but blackened not just by rage and vengeance but also by dark conflagration that could instantly burn him mercilessly to his death without a second thought. Those weren't the eyes of a ruthless Shell Killer that he had experienced before or even of a murderer. What Higashi saw that surpassed those eyes were the orbs of a demon alight with thirst to make all who had wronged him pay him the highest price. Never had he thought anyone could make him feel so terrified with just a single glare while nearly completely draining him out of strength and stability at the same time. Numb fingers lost hold on the knife, the blade clattering uselessly on the ground. When movement was made possible for him, he found himself stepping back.

And Kai had done all these to him—without even moving?

But he didn't seem aware of Ren already standing behind him.

Fist drawn back.

* * *

_That idiot Higashi. Why the hell is he wasting his chance!_ Ren had already silently crept behind Kai. _Well, it doesn't matter._ His arm prepared itself for one last crushing blow. _Soon that brown-haired chick will become dateless._

But just when he let it go, his fist suddenly halted by just a few inches away from his target's skull.

"What—!" Why the hell couldn't he move? He glanced at Higashi for explanation but his friend just looked past his shoulder.

"You interfered with my match yet I let you go. But you're seriously abusing the advantage now."

Ren's eyes fell on the hand gripping his wrist before he twisted his head. "Why did you hold me back, Eri?" he demanded. Since when did the brunet get up? "I was so close to getting my revenge. Stay out the way!"

"'Stay out of the way'? Don't give me that. You're only here because of me, and I agreed to bring you both only because you said you want to enjoy seeing Hiwatari defeated and humiliated in public later on and that alone. Attempting to _kill_ him and touching that girl are completely out of the plan."

The mahogany-haired teen immediately recognized the powerful authority behind Eri's relatively calm voice, the force that usually kept him and Higashi in check, and based on experience he knew they should back out for their own good. But still, Kai was just one strike away! "You don't like him as much as we do. He defeated you _again_, remember? Think about your brother, Eri! And now you're siding with him over us to _protect_ him?"

"All these for saving your skin… It's not Hiwatari who's in danger right now but both you and Higashi. Look at your target's hands."

"His hands?" Ren turned and found a large and sharp-edged stone in each of the former Shell Killer's hands, tensed and already positioned for striking first.

"You may have been too busy to notice it but he was just waiting for the right moment and distance to use them on you. He's so good at that, though he appeared to be losing and weakening already. Higashi, it was smart of you to draw back when you had the chance. Otherwise you wouldn't want to imagine how literally fragmented your skull would be by that unexpected smash right on your head. Even before you attacked him, he had already been ready earlier to get ahead of the two of you." Eri shifted his attention to the coatless teen below him. "Am I not correct, Hiwatari?"

Kai remained silent.

_Damn it, he's right._ He had underestimated that dual-haired beyblader.

The second time it had failed him.

* * *

"Higashi, go back inside and call Ayana. We're leaving already."

"Has your beyblade knocked you more than just in the stomach? You know Ayana will be furious with you!"

"She won't. Just give her a brief explanation."

"It won't be enough if we're talking about giving up fine food and wine."

"I'll deal with her."

Higashi let out a grunt but stepped away from Kai. "Your choice." With that he straightened his clothes and headed back to the Aquose Cavern.

_Higashi's out of the way._ Good. Eri had one more problem. "Don't make me drag you, Ren. Move away. Now."

Ren did as he was told but with much reluctance.

"Kai!"

For a while Eri ignored his companion and watched Hiromi rush to her date's side and kneel down. Then he walked over to Kai. Hiromi tensed, taking Kai's shoulders as though to protect him while glaring at Eri, like she couldn't trust him not to hurt her friend.

The defeated beyblader lowered himself to Kai's level so that he was looking at him eye to eye. While Hiromi's wary orbs never left the brunet's every movement, Kai returned his stare evenly, and Eri was surprised, though he made no point of showing it, at the blazing fierceness and protectiveness that he witnessed there. "You give her too much thought. I thought she's just your friend."

"I told you before. She's mine."

Eri studied him for a few more moments. _I know what you're thinking. But…_

"_The day I care about someone…"_

A few more seconds, and then he stood up. "You're not him."

"What?" Hiromi gazed up at him in confusion. "I don't understand you, Eri. One moment you wanted to defeat Kai so badly, then your friends attempted to hurt and kill him, and then after all these trouble you caused us that's _all_ you have to say?"

"I also said our deal is that we'll leave him alone if he wins," he replied, glancing at Kai. "Though the result wasn't my first choice, I know how to keep my end of the deal."

"To let your honor cloud your sense of vengeance-you're too idealistic for your own good, Eri," Ren stated as Higashi and a familiar girl emerged out of the restaurant and joined them. Meanwhile Hiromi helped Kai stand up and they watched Eri's group. "Someday it will be the one to kill you."

"Call me idealistic if you want but I want my revenge personally done in the proper way I know best. If I go beyond a match just to see someone hurt—or killed, then I'm no different from Hiwatari."

Ren had that _Whatever_ look on his face but nonetheless followed Eri walk away. Higashi trailed after them in stony silence and the girl went to Eri's side in slight puzzlement but none of them looked back at the couple they had left.

Ayana gave her best friend a sidelong glance as they walked. "Okay, I know you're not part of Higashi and Ren's group which means no interference with each other. But all of you had the same enemy though for different reasons." Then she plunged in even before Eri was about to speak. "I know, you'll say you allowed them to come provided you deal with that guy alone but still—!"

"That isn't him."

She cast him a strange look. "What?" But when he said nothing, she just fell back into silence.

That wasn't him all right. _That guy is not the Shell Killer I promised my brother vengeance on._ Where was the ruthlessness, the familiar iciness? The trampler of his brother's beyblade and spirit wasn't as skillful and powerful as the Kai he had battled now.

_I thought Dranzer was the one responsible for his cockiness. Now I know he knows how to back up his superiority,_ he thought, his mind wandering back to the way Kai shifted the battle to his favor. Before he had lost consciousness, he had seen his beyblade stop spinning before Higashi's did. And the way Kai had shouted his name in warning of what was to attack the brunet before he got socked… Eri had never expected that from the coldhearted former leader of the Shell Killers, whom he had thought should take delight in what happened.

But most importantly…

"_And you call yourself a beyblader?" Hiwatari Kai looked down at Eri, gauntleted arms crossed over his black-shirted chest. "This is the third time you have challenged me this month with a worthless trash you called your beyblade." Eyes closed, he turned away to leave. _

"_W-Wait." Dark bangs drooping from his head, Eri's tired body shook, trying to get up from the ground but failed. "The first time you defeated me—I supposed I had that coming because I was no match for you. But now—I won't stop—until you pay for the internal damage you caused my brother—and for crushing his beyblade!" _

"_Hn. Now I'm supposed to feel sorry and all concerned for him?" Hard eyes opening again, Kai cast him a cold smirk of arrogance. "Do you know one of the many things that makes me stronger and different from you?" _

_The brunet glared right at him. "Would that matter?" _

"_You may want to make use of it." The Shell Killer seemed to enjoy every bit of this exchange of talk. "You put others first before you that you lost what it takes to make you strong. You fight for your brother. I fight for myself." _

"_Don't you turn your back on me." Eri breathed hard before speaking again. "You may be strong now, Hiwatari, and for now maybe nobody would like to face you. But someday, you'll know how I feel when you learn how it's like to fight for someone you really care about." _

"_Care about?" That mocking tone. "Do you still want to give yourself more false hope? The day…" _

His mind raced back to the events inside the Aquose Cavern. _People say you think rather than feel. Will you claim the same thing after you took most of my actions earlier the wrong way?_ When Eri had learned through Ren and his sources that Kai was coming for the free dinner with a girl, he had been genuinely surprised. For a female to be even in the same perimeter with the coldhearted beyblader, this one must have a difference from the rest. He had to know for sure and all he had in mind was to observe her first then question her and, at the same time, gain some information about Kai. Size up his target. Based from past experiences, and unlike Higashi and Ren, he knew how to be subtle when needed; that also meant his warning for Kai that there was an unfinished business between them—and they would finish it tonight—through his coolly smiles earlier. But Kai had misinterpreted the message, clearly thinking Eri meant to say he could touch Hiromi any time, when on the contrary Eri really respected girls in general. The latter mentally shook his head. Not even rage could make anyone that blind.

"_The day I care about someone…"_

He took out his defeated beyblade from his soiled coat.

"…_will be the day you stand a chance against me." _

_

* * *

_

The minute Eri and his group were out of his sight, Kai collapsed on one knee.

"Kai!"

He felt Hiromi hug his back and, within moments, something warm and wet seeping through his shirt. He hated it. He made her cry. Later when she released him, he turned to face her.

Hiromi studied his chest for any sign of slash marks, then placed a delicate hand on his punched cheek. "You didn't have to fight those two jerks. They could've caused you some serious harm!"

"Crying doesn't suit you, you know that?"

"How can you think of that at a time like this!" she yelled, sounding so angry. "You could've died tonight!"

But she was about to pull her hand away when Kai placed his over her own and closed his eyes, looking down.

"Did you believe I could forgive myself... if you were hurt?"

They were showered by a very light drizzle, and Hiromi's anger vanished, her hand not pulling away. Kai didn't dare to move either, enjoying the last moments of holding the hand of the person he found too important to him to deny to himself any longer, and if he moved, he would lose it for good now that she knew his past. He liked her, no, more than just liked. Until tonight, he didn't realize how much he cared for someone besides himself—to the point of thinking of himself the last to put that someone first in his priority. What he had assumed to be most likely his teammates' thing—awareness that put emotion over reason, something he thought was too foolish to even happen to him—had changed everything. Hiromi was past the girl he cared for more than just a friend. Maybe this wasn't the first time that he had. Maybe he had already cared the moment he had saved her life. Maybe he already had begun to when he really started paying attention to her. He must've been sidetracked with so many things to realize she was a special person to him. And he had stated twice already tonight that she was his.

But now she could never be his. Would never be his. It was over now.

"Don't say that," Hiromi pleaded softly. "Don't do it again. Please?"

"If they come back—"

"Then don't fight them anymore! I care too much for you to let yourself get hurt!"

Kai was stunned.

Hiromi blinked, looking like she had said something too much but she seemed to think it was already too late. Getting on her feet, she turned around. Away from his face. "I don't know how I started to. But I do know I don't want to lose you, especially in front of me." Her voice dropped. "Especially because of me."

Kai looked away. Hiromi didn't know what she was saying but he had to make it clear now. "The person you claim you care for is the new Kai, the one who had looked out for you. But you would've turned away immediately if you had met his former self more than a year earlier. The old Kai would never save your life and could care less about you and his teammates." He watched for some reaction but so far nothing came. "You can never really be attracted to the new Kai without appreciating the old one."

Hiromi turned to him. "I get it that it's part of your past. But I still don't understand something. Why did you switch teams during the finals?"

He cast his gaze down. "From the beginning I was under the influence of my grandfather who wanted to take all the holy beasts to take over the entire world. But I myself was driven by my own desire to attain perfection and become the best beyblader. As long as I was part of the BBA Team, I could never get what I wanted, and for me to be on my way to being the best, I needed what I thought was the perfect blade, Black Dranzer. I could only have it if I left my team to join my grandfather's side, and that's what I did. I left Dranzer, Suzaku and the other guys and made them my enemies to use Black Dranzer and Kuro Suzaku to steal the holy beasts of other beybladers."

"Like the way Zeo did to you?"

"Worse. I tried the same thing to Kinomiya and the others but that was a mistake. I made countless mistakes and now that they resurfaced, I regret making them."

Hiromi fell silent for a few minutes. "But that was the old Kai. The new Kai… you… you're the new Kai in the present, the one with me tonight. The one who took me to the dance floor."

Kai was silent.

She lightly touched her lips. "That kiss… you were starting to kiss me… before…"

_Before I hurt her._ Kai was suddenly loaded with guilt. Now that he realized how much she meant to him, he was going to lose her. He felt horrible about the way he had treated her and turned his back on her, still looking away. The words wouldn't form at first. Damn, this was even harder than when he used Higashi's beyblade. This wasn't a strong suit for him.

But he couldn't let her go in misunderstanding. "I didn't mean to push you away. It's just… I don't know why I started looking at you in a new light. I don't know when or why I started having these thoughts, these sudden unexplainable feelings for you. I tried to make them disappear but I couldn't. I don't know how I got them, I couldn't understand them… and when I thought I did, I acted without thinking. After that kiss, suddenly I didn't know how to deal with them anymore. I don't know what would and should happen next and that scares me." Now how could he face her? "I'm… sorry."

But he felt a hand grasp his lower arm. Kai froze, slowly turning around, and watched as Hiromi wrapped her right arm around his neck, her left hand still holding his arm. She moved next to his ear.

"Don't be."

Before he knew it, her lips felt soft against his own, brushing lightly like the way he had done to her. Then they turned sweet as they completely melded for a few seconds before she pulled away. Kai stared at her, unable to comprehend what was really going on.

"Because I'm yours."

* * *

The drizzle ended its course, leaving drops of glistening water sliding down past Kai's shocked face.

"I know what you're thinking. But it isn't. Listen to me," Hiromi said, releasing him. "This may sound unreal to you but I don't care. So what if you had been bad in the past? What matters is who you are now."

Finally Kai recovered. "You're accepting this too easily."

"No, you're wrong. True, you can't completely ignore the past. I know it also counts but don't you think the present is even more important? What has been done is done already and no one can change that. But to change yourself now takes a lot of courage that could only come from a stronger person."

"Hiromi, didn't you hear me before? I had a past, the same repulsive past like those of the other people who tried stealing our team's sacred spirits. The enemies that we—"

"Kai, if you took me in and considered me even after learning how so much I was against beyblading before, then what makes you think your level of past is any different?"

"My betrayal. My selfishness. You weren't there. If you were, you wouldn't be talking this way."

"That's what you think? Kai, learning about your nasty past didn't really change the way I look at you." Even if she met the old Kai, she still would embrace him. Because...

"You can't deny that your views about me changed during my beybattle."

Hiromi looked away. "Yeah, I admit, at first I was shocked. Everything was so hard to digest that when it did, I guess I was naturally turned off about how someone I looked highly of and really respected could be capable of being that low." She somehow felt Kai's internal flinch, then look steadily at him. "But when Eri's friends attacked you, and I was watching you risking your life while you played with death… When Ren and then Higashi fought with that knife, I—I was really scared. At that time, the only thing important to me was how you would come out of the fight still alive because if you didn't…"

The memory of the horror was still as fresh yet sharp as before, making Hiromi feel like crying again, and she tried to block it. But the tears forming in her eyes betrayed her. "I really thought you were about to get killed. In front of me. And just right after you went livid when Higashi nearly stoned me, like—like you were protecting me. Could I really care about being repulsed after all that?" This time a tear escaped, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Kai appeared like he didn't know what to say.

"It's not that I _don't_ hate you." The girl smiled through her tears. "I just _couldn't_."

"You have every right to."

"After what you told me during dinner, I don't. And between your life and your reputation, you know what I'd value more."

"You're accepting all these—without any problem?"

"Well," she admitted, "I really liked the Kai I had met better than the former one." She paused. "But if I can't receive the truth about you that way, I might as well admit I'm too shallow to accept a person for who he is." The Kai before was a part of who he was as much as the present one did. She didn't know what his other mistakes had been but she didn't care. "Besides…" Her eyes closed. _Besides…_

"_Of all the challenges our team had encountered, Kai and the thick wall separating him from us must be the hardest to meet but we did meet it. As a team. Even though he kept on pushing us away, we didn't give up. From the beginning we accepted him for who he was and even to the point of an incident in Russia when we thought we lost him for good, we still accepted him. I guess we did a pretty good job of destroying that wall because he finally considered us not just as some teammates but as his friends. You can see how he fights for us instead of just for himself alone. I had initially thought before that Takao as a rookie who ended as a world champion had the most improvement during the tournament but upon closer look, it's really Kai."_

If Takao and the others could accept him, well, so could she.

Her eyes opened. "Besides, in a way, I'm glad I learned all about it." In fact, learning who Kai had been before made her even appreciate more the Kai she was with now. "And I won't leave you, no matter how less you give yourself a chance. And I really think you should, just like your fellow Shell Killers. I saw them a few days ago, and they seemed reformed."

"My past, my cold self. My betrayal and everything I've become. Knowing all these, you'd still take me in?"

"Well, you're Hiwatari Kai. I wouldn't want to settle for anything less than the whole package."

Kai seemed somewhat uncharacteristically bothered. "Hiromi, you know I'm not—"

"Yes, you are." Hiromi knew _good at expressing feelings _was the unfinished part but it didn't matter.

For a long moment Kai gazed at her silently, assessing how real everything was. Hiromi met his gaze directly and steadily, auburn to smoke gray.

Finally Kai relaxed and wiped her tears away with the back of his finger. "You shouldn't cry anymore. Like I said, it doesn't suit you."

Hiromi reveled at his touch. Kai might not be the best at using verbal means but his actions, even in suppressed state, spoke a lot for him—and expressed more emotions and meaning than words could ever do. She loved that he could convey his feelings for her in such a way for a guy of a few words. And for such a man who might think _I like you_ or _I love you _were too intense for words, well, there was no need for him to say them. She knew Kai would never say them directly but Hiromi could accept his own language of telling her.

Then for the first time she realized how damp the drizzle had made them. As she noted the way Kai's messy stormcloud bangs stick to his forehead, not that she was complaining since it made him even more winning, she grimaced, wondering how bad _she_ might look now. "My make-up must be ruined by now."

Kai looked as amused as his standards could permit him. "A major fixing up would do you some good now."

Hiromi pretended to scowl at Kai's dishevelment. "I can't be looking _that_ bad. Besides, you don't look at your best yourself. So what do we do now?"

"Back inside. Dessert hasn't been served yet."

"Making the best out of the free dinner, aren't you. You sure? Even if we look like…," she paused, gesturing at their less-than-tidy appearance, "…this?"

"We do have what's remaining of the pass. They wouldn't dare block us from entering."

_Good point._ "I guess we CAN fix ourselves inside."

"Good. Besides…" The last word lingering in the air, Kai slowly leaned close to her ear, hot breath tickling it for a while, and his voice grew low and unbelievably husky. "We still have some unfinished business at the dance floor…"

Shivers of excitement skidded down Hiromi's body, her face breaking into a teasing smile. "Hiwatari Kai, by that do you mean the dance or the kiss?"

"Try to guess." Moving back, his lips stretched into a seductive smile, Hiwatari-style.

By Kai's expression he was suggesting both but Hiromi decided to humor him, intrigued nonetheless. "But do I really have to guess while like this?"

"So what?" His eyebrows shot slightly heavenward. "You don't seriously care how the others will think of how you look, do you?"

Hiromi watched him wait for her reaction for a few moments. "You're right, so what? Come on."

Kai picked up his slashed coat from the ground while she brushed off the remaining drops of moisture on her bare arms. Then they started to walk together, her arm around his, the free hand touching the blue fabric as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_Take my hand_

_Make a wish_

_Close your eyes…_

This dinner had been full of so many twists and turns. She had thought this was just a simple dinner with one of her friends on a Saturday night. Hiromi wasn't exactly sure of all of Kai's assumptions but whatever they had been, it couldn't be denied that both of them had guessed wrong. Neither of them had expected the real invitation behind the evening meal, the dance, the fight, the revelation of everything… Neither of them had expected tonight.

_And this will be paradise…_

Hiromi gave herself a smile of content, relaxing and enjoying the sensation of her arm rightfully linked around Kai's. She herself had one more guess to try. Turning her gaze at Kai, she saw him carrying his jacket over his free shoulder, an expression on his face matching hers. But no matter what her guess would be, she knew it would be always right.

And she knew that not even a million wrong guesses about anything could come close to ruin the rest of this night.

Or what awaited them after it was over.

_: Owari :

* * *

_

**My first multichaptered fic to be finished!**

**Kai: FINALLY. -rolls eyes-**

**Be thankful I didn't have Higashi stab you.**

**Kai: I suppose. At least the ending wasn't such a cliché.**

**Well, I _hope_. Because if it is… -dies-**

**Rei: I still can't believe you made Kai undergo that kind of beybattle.**

**Kai without Dranzer… I thought of doing something different for a change; I mean, come on, he always wins while using his partner. But I won't change the fact that he still kicks ass.**

**Please leave a review, dear reader! Flames will be used to cook my next breakfast. Man, I really need my bed right now...**

**And before I forget about one thing… Since I spent the most of my energy in this fic of all the Beyblade works I've ever done (and since this is my first finished multichaptered work), I would like to receive extra feedback through this: Which particular part/moment in the entire fic did you find the best/coolest/greatest and why, and which part ranks the second best after that? Thanks!**

**Rei: Thank you for your time. Bye!**


End file.
